Shinigami and a Vampire! (Re-Write)
by RenegadeBullet
Summary: It seems Aizen had one final trump card up his sleeve. After Ichigo had activated the Mugetsu technique, Aizen released the power of the Hogyoku, causing a large explosion. Waking in an unfamiliar place, Ichigo holds no memory of how he arrived and is thrown into a world stranger than his! Will he be able to stop Aizen before he unfolds a new plan to bring the world to it's knees?
1. Enter Ichigo Kurosaki!

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to the Re-write for Shinigami and a Vampire! Now, I know some of you did like the original, but it seems like I lost my way on the plot** **… That's probably due to the fact that I've barely been involved in reading the newest additions to the Bleach manga. But fear not! I formed a plot that I hope you will all like and enjoy! It's going to mostly follow the Rosario+Vampire anime for a bit before reaching the Manga version (With my own additions of course.)**_

 _ **Please read and review!**_

 _ **-RenegadeBullet**_

 **Outside of Fake Karakura Town; Soul Society**

 _Black flames wrapped around the arm of Ichigo Kurosaki who reveled in his Final Getsuga Tenshou form. He was staring down the fourth and final form of the Hogyoku afflicted Sosuke Aizen, who simply snarled in annoyance as Ichigo had taken this new form._

" _It's time to end this."_

 _Ichigo raised his flame covered arm, the flickering array of darkness slowly ascending towards the sky. However, Aizen was not ready to be taken out so easily._

" _I'll see you in Hell, Kurosaki!"_

 _Reaching up to grasp the purple gem imbedded within his chest, the item began to glisten and glow a menacing purple. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he finalized the Mugetsu technique, but right before the darkness overcame the land and shot towards the enemy, a loud yell echoed from the lips of Aizen before the Hogyoku released a large blast, creating a cascade of velvet._

 _When the darkness rose, neither were seen on the battlefield._

 **Cliffside; Overlooking a crimson sea**

"Nghn…"

Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened to stare up at a cloudless blue sky. The only thing that abstracted the view was the pumpkin headed scarecrow holding a sign. Ichigo groaned as he felt his whole body ache, although he couldn't remember why exactly… Slowly pushing himself up, each movement set his muscles on fire, and it only reminded him that he was in pain at some point. He glanced down to look at his clothing, he noticed he was wearing a torn white t-shirt and khaki's.

"What… Wait.. Where am I?..." He questioned as he felt the warm breeze brush against him. All he could remember was a large blast, his name, and then being here. Everything before then was a blank. Before he could think anymore, he could hear the sound of something tumbling down towards him...

"Tsukune!" Moka called out before sliding down the hillside to reach her friend. She quickly ran over to the boy as he tried to stand, but instead, nearly stumbled over. One arm around his shoulder and the second around his stomach, Moka grew worried while watching him.

"Moka-san, you need to run…" Tsukune said to the pinkette in slow breaths. He was really hurt and going toe to toe with this guy wasn't the smartest choice the human made in his life. And just who exactly was it he decided to pick a fight with? Only the man who tried to take Moka for himself..

"There you are!" The towering Orc known as Saizo Komiya sneered as he dropped down before the two. The two covered their faces when the dust blew towards them, and once it settled, allowed their eyes to set themselves upon the muscle-bound beast. His tongue slowly slithered along his lips as his eyes were set on Moka. "How about we get back to where we left off, gorgeous?"

"Over my dead body!" Tsukune exclaimed weakly, but once he took a stand in front of Moka, Saizo easily swatted him away like an insect. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" He said with a jackass of a joke. Where Tsukune landed, he felt his vision darken, but before he did, he saw someone walk past him towards the fray with orange hair. He tried to reach out but fell unconscious before he could… Saizo's eyes set themselves on Moka who slowly began to back away from the beast. "Now… Where were we?" He spoke with a dark chuckle. His tongue quickly shot out towards the woman, who let out a terrified scream before covering her face.

When she felt nothing, she peeked out from her cover and was shocked at the sight before her. (Cue Ichigo's theme!)

Standing before Moka was a tall teenager, most likely around her age by the looks of him, wearing a white t-shirt and khaki's. It was similar to their uniform based on the color, but with that eccentric orange as a hair color, she felt like she should have seen him around, so who was he?..

The male had the Orc's tongue caught and wrapped around his fist, and with one mighty roar and a yank of his arm, the newcomer threw the beast towards the hill in which they came. She gasped at the sight, he was so strong! When Komiya stood, anger seethed from his being, and both sets of eyes narrowed on one another. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Screamed the Orc.

"Someone who's about to kick your ass!" The newcomer exclaimed and, before Saizo could laugh or react, dashed forward with a strong right hook connecting to the Orc's jaw. He staggered back and was met with a roundhouse kick to the side and an immediate spinning kick to the abdomen. The speed and force of this new guy was too much for Saizo. But he wasn't finished yet. Growling, the beast roared and charged the man, slamming both his fists down on him. The orange haired male held his arms up to block the attack, releasing a grunt as he was pushed down. With a sinister grin the beast shot his tongue out and wrapped it around the teens ankle, catching him off guard and throwing him to the side.

The male slowly got up to his feet while taking in a few breaths. Moka had taken this opportunity to run over and check on Tsukune. When she she discovered he was still breathing she let out a sigh of relief. She turned her attention back to the battle at hand, seeing the two trading blows once more…

The newcomer blocked a powerful front kick and gripped the beasts ankle. Saizo didn't have time to react as he was soon thrown off to the side. Quickly rolling and recovering, he gazed up just in time to be met with a flying knee to the jaw. He once again staggered back from the attack, snarling in the process. "Let's finish this already!" He roared once more before getting into another charging pose. Narrowing his eyes, the unknown male stood his ground as he was charged, only to be met with a powerful punch to the gut. The attack was so simple it completely caught Saizo off guard. Dropping to his knees, he felt blood trickle from his lips, and he knew this is where the battle was to end… With him the loser.

"Tch.. Who… Are you?.." Saizo demanded through his choppy breaths. The orange haired male glared down at the bully before shaking his head. "You don't deserve the time of day, let alone my damn name." The male took one step forward and unleashed a front kick, the flat of his foot connecting hard with Komiya, and once it hit… Lights out.

Moka looked up to the man who had practically saved her life. She had just realized she was gawking at how he handled Saizo. With a pink blush dusting her cheeks, she dusted herself off and slowly walked over to the male. "Thank you.. But who are you?"

The orange haired male glanced back at her with his chocolate brown irises. They clashed with her emerald hues which brought a light shudder up her spine. With a small smile, the male spoke.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

 **Later On…**

The human boy slowly began to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open to find his head raised and resting on something soft and smooth. His answer was found when the pink haired vampire had been looking down at him, her rosary dangling above his nose, and when he realized his head was on her lap, he felt his cheeks burn a bright red. Her worried expression faded away and was replaced with a smile. "Oh! You're awake! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Tsukune returned her expression with a weakened smile of his own. Moving himself so he could sit up and look around. But the moment he moved he felt flames spiral through his being, causing a wince of pain to change his expression. The woman eased him up as he moved.

"You just went through a lot, so take it slow." Said someone unfamiliar to Tsukune. For a moment he was ready to fight, but when Moka looked up with the same smile, he followed her line of sight and lowered his guard. It was the same man that Tsukune saw before he blacked out. But why was Moka smiling at him like that? It actually kind of irritated him.. Shaking off the small bit of jealousy, he was about to speak before the girl said what was on his mind.

"This is Ichigo. He stopped Saizo.." She pointed over to where the now humanoid Komiya laid. The human boy couldn't believe it! This Ichigo guy seemed like a human much like Tsukune himself… Although, with the school he's attending, he shouldn't assume anyone is human. "Well… Thanks." Tsukune muttered out. "But why haven't we seen you around the Academy?" He asked next, to which Ichigo looked to the two of them and finally took in their appearances. Interestingly enough, they were wearing matching uniforms! The idea clicked into his head that they were attending some sort of private school, but what school has students that turn into.. Whatever the hell he just beat up. It didn't make much sense to him, and he would need to figure that out soon, but for now..

"I showed up a bit late. I was just getting here when I saw you two fighting that guy." Ichigo explained. It was a small lie but it was the best he could do right now. Before anything else could be said, Ichigo felt another presence approaching them. His eyes quickly darted over to where it was coming from and, to his surprise, it seemed like a monk was the new arrival.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, I must say you aren't what I expected.. But I must ask you to accompany me for a bit. You two, visit the nurse then head back to your dorms for the night, I'll expect to see you in my office first thing in the morning." The monk said, a slight smirk resting on his lips. Both Moka and Tsukune nodded their heads and began to backtrack the new man's steps, heading towards the gothic-looking castle in the background.

After a few moments of silence, it was the monk that spoke.

"Now that we're alone I shall introduce myself. My name is Tenmai Mikogami, I am the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, a school for children who aren't… Normal. My arrival is based upon yours… Simply due to the fact that you don't belong here." He began while his eyes went over the orange haired male. "So tell me, what is it that brought you here?"

"I'd tell you if I knew… All I remember is a large explosion, darkness, and then waking up here. That's all I remember…" Ichigo's face shifted to that of discontent. It upset him that he couldn't remember anything else of his past.. "Wait, what do you mean not normal?" Ichigo asked, but when Tenmai began to chuckle, Ichigo grew a bit irritated. "What's so funny?!"

"Oh nothing, my boy. The fact of the matter is, you intrigue me. It's not so often that I have a Shinigami attending my Academy."

The term 'Shinigami' struck a bell within Ichigo's mind. It sounded so familiar but it also felt like a distant memory. It was then he felt a small buzzing in his back pocket. Quickly moving to reach in and grab the object, he pulled it out and simply stared at it. It was a Pentagon-shaped object with a small skull in the middle, with an X-shaped slash running through it. It was a light brown color, but, the X was lined with what seemed to be silver chains. The buzzing soon stopped, to which Tenmai simply smiled as he looked over it.

"It seems that is what holds your powers… Locked away within this little trinket. Extraordinary…" The Headmaster smirked with a curious gleam in his eyes. "However, due to your nature, I am of no help. This seems like it is something you must discover to use on your own. The best I can offer is enrolling you into my academy for the time being. This should give you time to figure out a way to activate both your powers and a way back to your own realm."

Ichigo was lost in thought as he held the small badge. The buzzing soon subsided but glowed a light gold color. It soon subsided leaving the badge returning to the normal light brown color. For some odd reason, he could remember seeing a man with snow white hair handing him the badge, although who this man was Ichigo couldn't remember..

Hearing the snapping of fingers, Ichigo's eyes trailed up to the Headmaster, who still held the wicked smirk. "Well, my boy, have you decided?" He questioned. Ichigo looked towards the man before looking towards the Academy, the thought of Tsukune and Moka popping into his mind. He wouldn't be alone, at least… How bad could it be?

"I'll take you up on that offer."


	2. The Blue Busty Beauty!

_**AN: Well hello! Welcome to another addition to this crossover story! If you survived the first I'm sure you can live through the second, and I'm definitely glad you're all here enjoying this ol' story of mine. I decided to do another update fairly due to the positive feedback I received, but soon, I'm going to start setting up scheduled posting so I can continue writing without having to worry about posting the very next day. Well, without further ado, here's the second chapter!**_

 _ **If ya have time, please do leave a review! I'd love some feedback.**_

 **Chapter Two**

Tsukune had been resting his head on his desk. After yesterday, it felt like an atomic bomb was set off in his head, and the throbbing was excruciating. The nurse gave him some medicine last night, and although he took it before he came to class, the main struggle was waiting for it to kick in. It felt like hours since he took it. Releasing a groan, he felt a small hand press on his shoulder, and when he looked up he caught the pinkette looking down to him with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, Moka-san, I'll be ok.. Just need to be a bit patient with these meds…" He said while returning the smile. Moka's smile faded a bit after he said that. "You shouldn't have to be… It's my fault you're hurt.." Her eyes fell a bit but returned to meet Tsukune's when he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, ok? I'm happy I was there to make sure you weren't hurt."

Her smile returning the girl leaned down close to his ear. The close contact made him a bit nervous… Yet he enjoyed every second. "Tsukune…" She began, but instead of a kiss on the cheek or something great.. She bit his neck! The boy let out a small yelp before she pulled away, her smile wider now. "Thank you so much! I'm sorry… I just missed breakfast.." Moka then took her seat behind the human boy. Her hand moved so she could run it up and down his back to soothe him, but it only caused Tsukune to blush and shiver at her touch. Interpreting as though he liked it, she continued. Once the bell rang, she retracted her hand, which brought a sigh from Tsukune. _Damn it… I didn't want that to stop…_

Their teacher, Ms. Nekonome, took a stand behind the podium in the center of the classroom. She smiled and began to speak. "Good morning, class! I hope you all had a lovely first day yesterday!" She began before noticing the recurring groans from some students. ".. Well, on another note," she continued, "I am happy to announce that we have a new student joining us today!"

Both Tsukune and Moka looked to each other before refocusing towards the person entering the room. When they saw who it was, only one of their faces lit up with excitement, and it was Moka. Tsukune, on the other hand, simply growled at the appearance. It was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, the same man who had protected them from Saizo, but also the same guy who stole Tsukune's limelight in protecting Moka.

He had a bag slung over his right shoulder when he entered as well as wearing the school uniform. The only difference was the lack of the green blazer, simply wearing the white dress shirt and red tie that was meant to be underneath. People looked directly at his prominent orange spiky hair, to which Ichigo ignored, whilst they gazed at the new arrival. The sound of girls giggling and male groans echoed in the room. "Oh wow, he's cute." "Damn it, we already had trouble getting girls, and this then guy shows up…"

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Shizuka asked. Ichigo looked around the room and caught notice of both Moka and Tsukune, to which his lips curved into a smile. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Moka held her smile when their eyes met, while Tsukune continued to grumble. "You can take the empty seat beside Tsukune, I will reassign Saizo once he returns to class."

The orange haired male swiftly moved to his seat, which sat right in front of a certain blue haired individual. Seeing the pinkette having her sights on Ichigo for the time being, it was time to put her plan into action. A smirk formed on the blue haired woman's lips as she gazed at Tsukune.

 **Later On...**

Tsukune was walking through the forest to clear his head. "Damn it! How come he's here?! First he takes my spot protecting Moka and now he's in our class!" The boy fumed at the thought but then stopped in his tracks. "Wait.. He just protected Moka… Why am I so mad at him? I couldn't do it, so maybe…" Shaking his head he kept moving before hearing a shriek nearby. Thinking someone was in trouble the boy quickly began to move to where he heard it come from, but instead of finding someone in danger… He found a girl.

It was a girl with light blue hair wearing the Academy uniform, well, up until it reached her torso where she wore a red bow and a pale yellow vest. Her skirt also seemed to be a bit shorter than the others.. When she gazed up at him, her deep purple eyes seemed to glisten, which caused Tsukune to gasp for air. They were mesmerizing.. He couldn't help but stare into them. His cheeks heated up before he walked over to help her up.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked, the girl nodding her head lightly as she stood. "Yes, I just fainted, I guess I didn't sleep well last night.." She began. "Could you maybe take me to the nurse's office?.." She mused, pressing up against the shoulder of the boy. His cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red when he noticed her large breasts wrapping around his bicep. "U-Um… Sure.." When they began to walk, a smirk could be seen on her lips.

As they reached the school grounds, Tsukune looked down to her. "I never caught your name." The girl looked up to him and smiled. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I'm actually in your class!" She giggled when his face reverted to one of slight confusion. How had he never noticed her before?.. Maybe she was just quiet and he never caught on to her presence.

Moving down a small corridor that would lead inside the building, Kurumu decided now was the time to do it. Catching her foot, she fell against him, her breasts pressing up against his chest. He caught her but felt his cheeks burn wildly at the feeling of her chest against his. They were fairly soft… He caught himself gazing into her eyes before his mind went numb. Her purple eyes beamed some sort of energy when they locked eyes and just like that, she was his.

Coincidentally, Moka and Ichigo had been exiting the school. For the past hour she had been showing him around and trying to get to know him. Bits and pieces of his memory were coming back, but nothing important, more like what he enjoyed to do or what his hobbies were. His stay here wasn't too bad. He just wished he could remember...

When Moka gasped, Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and followed her line of sight. He blinked when he noticed the blue haired woman being held in an embrace by Tsukune. "Uh.." He tried to figure out what was going on, but Moka however, was upset just seeing the spectacle. "Tsukune?! Who is she?!" She cried, receiving a blank stare from the boy, and that irked Ichigo. It wasn't the fact he was doing this, it was his stare… It was as if he had no soul…

"C'mon Tsukune, tell her you're all mine." The girl mused as she rubbed up against the human boy. Moka fought back tears at this point. "All you use me for is breakfast.. Kurumu.. Cares for me…" The male muttered out. It was at this point that Moka lost it. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she bolted off in the other direction. Looking off after her, he glanced back at Aono. He knew something was wrong.. Instead of confronting him, he decided going after Moka was the best bet, maybe she could help him fix what was wrong. Ichigo ran after her, and once they were gone, Tsukune returned to normal.

"Moka-san…"

 **Nurses Office**

Kurumu laid on the medical bed with Tsukune beside her. He felt horrible for saying what he said to Moka, and Kurumu could easily read what he was thinking by his expression. It was time to put her plan into action. "Tsukune…" She began. The boy looked at her and before he knew it, she was crawling on top of him. "W-Whoa! What are you doing?!" He gaped, her breasts showing a large amount of cleavage, which only brought a large amount of blood to escape his nose. "I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level.. Don't you?" She said in a soothing tone, to which Tsukune begun to lose his mind.

 **Cutaway; School Exterior**

Sitting on the steps, Ichigo had one arm wrapped around Moka's shoulders as she fought back tears. "I thought.. Do I use him as breakfast?" She asked, which only brought another confused look from Ichigo. "Um.. I don't think so?.." Ichigo tried to answer honestly, but the question bothered him. He then remembered what Tenmai said about the teens not being normal… Was she a cannibal or something?..

Sniffing, the pinkette looked up to Ichigo. "Why would he say something like that? I've been so nice to him.. He was my first friend here…" She was distraught by all that happened. But Ichigo knew better. "Moka.. Something isn't right with Tsukune. I looked into his eyes and they seemed empty… I think that girl was doing something to him, I just don't kn-" Moka's eyes then widened. "A Succubus! Oh no, Tsukune!" She got up and ran inside.

"Moka! Wait!"

 **Nurses Office (AGAIN)**

"Wait! I don't want this! I like someone else…"

Kurumu eyes instantly widened. She knew it was Moka.. Damn it all! But before she could react she was pulled into an embrace. "Look.. It's nothing against you, honestly.. You're a beautiful girl, but I think-" Tsukune was immediately cut off when Kurumu pushed him off, her now sitting up on her knees. "No! If you can't be with me.. Then you leave me no choice!"

The woman's nails began to grow until they were long talons. Wings sprouted from her back and a forked tail slithered out from underneath her skirt. Tsukune screamed so loud it was as if a little girl had taken his place. The door slammed open, Moka charging in while screaming, "Get away from him!" She shoved the Succubus and watched as Kurumu flew out the window. "Are you ok, Tsukune?" She asked, to which a relieved Tsukune simply smiled. "Yea, I'm ok now." The two gazed into each other's eyes before Kurumu returned, wrapping her tail around the neck of the human boy and whisking him out the window.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed. She was just jumping out the window when Ichigo finally caught up. "Oh come on!" He groaned, soon following after the woman and landing a few feet behind her. When Kurumu got a good distance from the two, she threw Tsukune into the trunk of a tree, causing him to yell out in pain when his back connected with it. He crumpled to the ground and hunched over while Kurumu walked towards him. "You should have just gone with it! We could have been so happy!"

"Not with me around!" Ichigo yelled, him jumping up and grabbing the woman by her tail before throwing her away from the boy. She wailed and caught herself, gliding back and slicing away at Ichigo. He was narrowly dodging the attacks, catching a few cuts on his chest from her razor sharp claws. The two were locked in combat while Moka tended to Tsukune.

"Moka-san… I'm so sorry for saying what I said.. I wasn't myself, I…" He began, but was simply shushed by the pinkette. "It's ok.. I forgive you.." She said in a sincere tone. He smiled, his hand slowly raising to her cheek, but his pain overcame him. His hand fell and caught the rosary hanging on her chest. Her eyes widened at the sight. "My Rosary…"

A large burst of energy emanated from her. A pillar of light shot into the formerly blue sky, which slowly changed to a crimson red. Ichigo and Kurumu both stopped their fighting as they turned to witness the spectacle. "No way… She's an S-Class?!" Kurumu exclaimed, and while she gawked at the scene, Ichigo simply stared in wonder. _What the…_

Moka began to take a drastic change in appearance. Her pink hair slowly drained of color until it was a glistening silver, her emerald irises slowly darkened to crimson, while her pupils became slits. Her fangs became more pronounced, along with her bust and rear end, which brought a dark shade of pink to the cheeks of the Kurosaki. When the pillar ended, there stood Moka, boasting power in her stance.

"So you're causing the ruckus? Fine by me, it's been a long time since I've gotten a good workout." The woman said. Her voice was much deeper than before, basked in a tone of dominance. Ichigo simply stared. How was it possible that the sweet and innocent Moka had turned into someone.. Like this? Kurumu didn't care. "I'll kick your ass! Stay out of my way!" Screamed the Succubus. It was her arrogance that was her downfall and while charging Moka, the Vampire simply smirked. "It's time for you to learn your place!" Spinning on her heel, Moka caught Kurumu's jaw with a rising kick, sending her crashing through the trees.

The wounded Succubus attempted to get up, but quivered in fear when she saw the Vampire slowly approaching her. "I'll tear your wings off for acting in such a way. You're a child, and the weak don't survive here." Kurumu stammered at the simple thought. Tears welled up in her eyes and nearly spilled over before Ichigo and Tsukune got in the way.

"Let it go, Moka, it's finished!" Ichigo said to the woman. The Akashiya stopped and stared at the male while Tsukune stood behind him, defending Kurumu. "She's had enough, she won't do it again!" Added in the human. Moka looked towards him before refocusing on Ichigo, and when she did, her eyes widened. Gold aura leaked from his being, and the feeling of raw power filled her body. She shuddered in the pleasant feeling. Why was he making her feel this way?..

"... Fine. But next time, don't wake me up if I'm not needed. It's annoying dealing with this.." She shook off the original feeling and walked over to the human, snatching the Rosary from his hand. "And Ichigo," She began, "We need to talk sometime soon." She looked at him and flashed a small smile. Confused by this, he tried to question what she meant, but it was then the Vampire snapped on the Rosary, causing her appearance to revert to normal. Moka then fainted, to which Ichigo quickly moved and caught the girl.

Kurumu had then begun to cry, both in fear and joy that Tsukune had gotten in the way of Moka ending her life. Ichigo looked over the Vampire as she slept, his eyes filled with both wonder and curiosity…

 _Just who are these people?..._


	3. A Little Magic!

**Schoolyard**

The Kurosaki male walked with his normal sway, his left hand in his pocket while the right carried his bag over his shoulder. Other students walked by him with a smile on their lips, some even waved to him before going into a giggle fit once he waved back. For a second he thought he saw a woman with auburn hair and deep brown eyes smiling at him. She had these blue hairpins holding her hair back. She looked so familiar… Shaking his head Ichigo would see that it was just a figment of his imagination. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.. That is, until a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Ichigo!"

The male stopped and turned his head to see the Akashiya running up towards him. He flashed a soft smile before speaking to her. "Hey, Moka, nice to see you."

The girl clasped her hands together as she looked up to him. "So… I kinda think I owe you an explanation for yesterday.." She started before looking down. Ichigo watched the woman close whilst she fidgeted. "I'm.. I'm a vampire.." She muttered underneath her breath.

Yes! That would explain so much! If, of course, he wasn't insanely confused. But it was then it clicked. School for not normal people.. Monsters! How he ever made that connection would never be revealed, but he simply smiled at her, which brought a confused look to Moka's face.

"What is it?" She asked with a blush of both embarrassment and nervousness.

"Doesn't bother me one bit. You just made me understand this school a whole lot better." He said with a chuckle, to which she smiled and began to giggle. Just then, one set of footsteps could be heard approaching them, and it was obvious who it was due to the fact that one was screaming for one to get off of him.

"Kurumu! I can't see!" A muffled voice screamed. Moka and Ichigo's eyes turned to see the succubus pressing Tsukune into her breasts, a blush coating her cheeks while she giggled.

"Yahohoo! C'mon Tsukune, you know you love them! After all, you ARE my Destined One!~" She coaxed him as she buried him deeper into her chest. Moka merely screamed out.

"Hey! Careful, you're going to hurt him!" She ran over and tried to pull him out. Ichigo merely sat back and rubbed his neck, a smile resting on his lips.

 _Maybe…It isn't so bad here after all._

"Hey, guys." Ichigo called out after them. All three looked towards him with Tsukune being tugged on by both arms by one of the girls. "I think our test scores are up. We should go look." He turned and began to walk, which prompted all but Kurumu to follow, Moka moving to catch up with the orange haired male. Tsukune sighed in annoyance as he tagged behind.

Approaching the amassed group of students, their comments could be heard over the small roar of protests or excitement. "Hey man, 96! I did awesome!" "Aw come on! 215…" "Well, I don't think 134 is that bad."

Ichigo and company slowly moved their way towards the front, to which Moka simply smiles at the score she got. But when Ichigo and Tsukune saw their scores, both of their hearts dropped.

"Holy crap… I made 34th.." Ichigo said with disbelief. He didn't think he'd even come close to a score like that!

"What?!" Tsukune said in his own state of shock. "I scored 128th…" Ichigo couldn't help but grin.

"What did you get Mo-"

"YOU SCORED 13TH?!" Both said in unison when she pointed it out. She nodded her head and shrugged.

"It must have been a mix-up... "She tried to explain with a blush of embarrassment coating her cheeks.. All the guys simply marveled at the girl.

"Damn, beautiful and smart… She's the total package!" The comment seemed to annoy Ichigo, but the girl took a step towards him.

"If you want I can help you study next time, if you'd like." She smiled up at him once more.

The boy returned the smile with a nod. "I'd like that."

"Oh brother.." Tsukune said with a sigh while the other guys groaned in annoyance.

"Of course the Strawberry gets the girl…" One of the men muttered underneath their breath.

Ichigo could be seen growing pissed at that comment. "What the hell was that?!" He turned with his fist raised, all the other guys slowly backing away as they could feel his energy spiking a bit. Even Moka looked at him with slight shock.

Hiding behind a column sat a witchling known as Yukari Sendo. She was staring at the Akashiya girl, her beauty being marvelous to the little one. She nearly drooled at the sight of her and was caught off guard when a male spoke to her.

"Good job on the test, top of our class. I'm impressed." The witchling turned around and saw three men, one being recognized as their Class President. "But don't push your luck. Also, you should obey the rules and get a uniform, I'm tired of looking at that disgusting outfit.. You being here just gives me a headache."

"Oh does it?" Yukari said with innocence in her voice. Waving her wand, a washtub fell on all top of their heads, causing groans of both pain and annoyance to come from them. She fell into a giggle fit, but was quickly silenced when they stood up and advanced towards her. But it wasn't until Moka got in front of Yukari did they stop.

"Leave her alone! You shouldn't hit girls!" She protested. The Class President looked around to see an increasing amount of eyes on him, especially Ichigo's, which for some reason sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hm… We'll continue this another time, Witch." He sneered towards the girl, turning on his heel and leaving with his friends. Tsukune and Ichigo looked after them with the two looking towards one another. Both shrugged it off.

 **Cafeteria**

Moka had been standing in line with Tsukune. "So it seems like you and Kurumu are getting along just swell." The girl said in a playful tone.

The boy stared at the pinkette and merely scoffed. "Yea, if you count nearly dying of suffocation is swell…"

She giggled before looking to him. "I'm only teasing. I'm glad she's not trying to kill us anymore."

Tsukune nodded to that comment. "Definitely. Better a friend than an enemy."

The two began walking to where Ichigo was sitting only to find another person sitting there. The male glanced up at them and waved them over. "Hey, I think you two know Yukari, right? She got the highest score in our class."

The little girl looked over to Tsukune and Moka with a smile, waving at them. "Hey!" She said with a happy tone, to which Moka waved back before taking a seat beside Ichigo, Tsukune taking the other seat beside Moka.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you!" Moka began with a cheerful smile while Tsukune flashed his own. "Oh, wait, hold on." Moka stood up and quickly walked over to grab a fork. Once returning, Yukari smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for stepping in and helping me, and…" Moka looked at the young one before feeling hands press against her breasts! Moka squealed a bit as the hands kneaded the skin.

"Hey!" Both Tsukune and Ichigo warned, to which Yukari flashed a dastardly smirk.

"Now, I'm going to say this one time and one time only, Moka's my girlfriend now! She's so beautiful that she deserves to be with someone who will treat her as such!" Ichigo's eye could be seen twitching a bit while Tsukune held back a nosebleed.

"W-Wait, Yukari…" Moka said in between slight yelps. "We can be _girl_ friends, I suppose…" But the young witch misinterpreted, and smiled in delight as she squeezed down more. "Yay!"

Ichigo, Moka, and the annoying Yukari followed along behind them as she continued to grope Moka. The pinkette held a deep blush on her cheeks as others stared, some grumbling that someone could touch Moka like that and they couldn't.

"Hey Yukari, don't you think you should stop?" Ichigo suggested with annoyance clear in his tone. Moka gave him a look but he simply rolled his eyes. It wasn't until Tsukune showed up that Yukari stopped for a moment.

"Ok just knock it off! You can't just do this to Moka!" He exclaimed with slight anger present. Yukari merely smirked and possessed the cleaning supplies nearby, sending them after the boy.

He merely yelped and ran away from them as they gave chase. "There! That should keep him busy for a while." She giggled.

However, the Class President and his gang hid behind a corner, a smirk forming on all of their lips as a plan hatched within their heads…

 **Nurses Office**

Tsukune sat on the bed with Kurumu treating his newly acquired injuries with a soft cloth, dabbing away the dirt and blood. The boy sighed as he allowed her to touch him. "I just don't get it… How come she pays attention to everyone but me?.." Tsukune muttered. A lightbulb comedically appeared above Kurumu's head and, with a smile, began to set a plan in action once more.

"You know.. With Moka focused on Yukari and Ichigo, we finally have the chance to be alone…" Kurumu said in a soft tone as she moved towards Tsukune, once again getting nearly on top of him.

The boy blushed and stammered as he crawled back. "W-W-What?! Wha-" He tried to talk but the Succubus only moved closer.

"Shh, it's okay.. You can do whatever you want…" Kurumu coaxed as she grew even closer to the human. His cheeks burning a damn bright red.

Outside the window sat the Witchling holding a small Voodoo doll, a childish giggle escaping her. "Now we can finish this off!" She exclaimed gleefully, placing a piece of Tsukune's hair in the doll and moving the arms. She peered in to see his hands quickly move to grope Kurumu's chest. The woman let out a soft moan as he did so. "Oh Tsukune~" She cooed, the boy blushing heavily and freaking out as he did so. "What the hell's going on?!"

Moka, having finally lost Yukari, had came with Ichigo to the nurse's office to check on Tsukune. But when she opened the door, her jaw dropped. "What do you two think you're doing?!" She cried. Ichigo peeked in the room and held back a laugh. "Well… Not the best place in the world to get it on.."

That resulted in a slap from the vampire.

"Kurumu! I thought we agreed no more seducing Tsukune!" She stomped her foot like a small child. The succubus however looked at the girl and starting walking over, Tsukune's hands latched and squeezing on her breasts. "Hey, wait a sec! This isn't my fault, I didn't seduce him!" Electricity could seen spark between the two girls before Yukari decided to take it to the next level.

It was then Tsukune fell and pulled Kurumu's panties down with him.

All voices in the room grew silent. A large quantity of blood spewed from the nostrils of the human boy. Ichigo quickly looked away to avoid suffering the same fate. Kurumu blushed wildly at the action and quickly picked up her underwear. Moka fumes at seeing the sight, and before Ichigo calms her, he noticed the giggling face of Yukari outside the window. "Yukari!" He pointed out. All eyes moved to the witch who ceased her giggling and attempted to hide under the window.

 **Empty Classroom**

Yukari stood in front of the four, all giving disappointed looks to the young girl. She avoided all their stares as she gazed down to the ground. "You two need to put a stop to this." Tsukune reasoned, his eyes falling on the two of them. Kurumu shrugged her shoulders as pink flushed her cheeks. "She doesn't bug me honestly…" It was then the human focused his eyes on Moka. "She won't make any friends like this if she keeps up these stupid pranks."

Yukari then looked up at Tsukune with slight anger in her eyes. "Well, if people aren't as bright like me, then I don't need their friendship!" She retorted, bringing all eyes on her. "I've always been alone! This is no different!" Both Ichigo and Tsukune had focused then too. Both understood her loneliness, while Tsukune had came here with no friends, Ichigo just appeared and gained friends in the matter of two days.

"Yukari, I…" Tsukune tried to begin but was cut off by a multitude of items falling on his head. She giggled and bolted out of the room before anyone could stop her. "Damn it! I knew she wouldn't listen." He nearly ran out after her, but Ichigo held him back, which resulted in an odd look from all three. "You shouldn't be so mad at a little kid. She's hurting inside, alone, scared.. You should know that feeling well."

"Well, I'm going after her." Moka decided and ran out of the room. Ichigo watched as she did so and released a sigh. "It's kinda normal that Yukari doesn't mind.. It's expected, seeing as she's a witch.." Both sets of eyes set on the succubus. "What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu leaned against the desk and took a deep breath.

"Well, Witches aren't exactly monsters.. They're more like hybrids. In-between monsters and humans.. That's why they don't register that far on the Class scale, due to the fact they don't use monster energy, but more of magic. Monsters, seeing as they are pure breeds, don't like them. But the humans hated them because they were different, which resulted in the witch trials…"

Tsukune's eyes widened as he realized how wrong he was. "Oh man.. I have to go apologize…" He sighed. "I'll go with." Ichigo said as he started moving towards the door. Kurumu nodded and followed along, not wanting to be left behind.

However, during their conversation, Yukari ran into a bit of trouble…

 **School Exterior; At a Nearby Pond**

Yukari had been thrown against the base of a tree with the Class President and his gang standing before her. "Now we're going to teach you to obey!" Screamed the males, who then underwent their transformation. They grew in size, their shirts slightly ripping while their faces morphed to that of a lizard. Their tails protruded from their tailbone and swayed wildly. Scared, the witchling prepared to use her magic wand until the Class President chomped down and crushed it. Terrified now, she slowly began to back away, and that was when Moka jumped in front of her.

"You again?!" Screamed the Lizardman. Shocked by her arrival, Yukari stared at the pinkette who had stood in front of her to protect her from the bullies Moka looked back and smiled. "Why are you…" She tried to speak before being cut off by Moka.

"Yukari, look.. I understand how you feel. I was alone until I met Tsukune and Ichigo.. They've been my friends since the very beginning, and I'm so glad I met them… If you don't want to be alone, all you have to do is say so.. We'll be your friends." She smiled at the girl. Yukari then bursted into tears, moving to cling to the vampire.

All three of the Lizardmen gave confused looks and then grew angry. "We won't be ignored!" They cried and charged the two girls. But when one swiped at the girls, neither felt pain, and they looked up to see Tsukune in front of them.

"Yukari.. I'm sorry.." He began, a slight smile forming on his lips. "I understand your pain.. I shouldn't have said those things.." However, the girl began to hit him. "You're a liar! You don't understand!" It was then she noticed he flinched. She looked to see the three marks raked down his back and stared at him shocked.

Moka looked to see why there weren't any more attacks. Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo taking them all on, his body moving fluidly as he weaved through the swipes and chomps. "Ichigo?! When did…?" But he slipped, one finally sinking its teeth into his abdomen and throwing him into the trunk of a tree. He screamed out in agony. Moka cried out as she looked, causing both Tsukune and Yukari to see him injured. Kurumu quickly swooped down and slashed at them, standing in front of Ichigo. "Kurumu too!"

But all eyes soon focused on Tsukune as he began to charge the creatures. "I'll protect you all!" He screamed, which only brought a look of infatuation from Kurumu. But before he could continue, he fell to his knees, coughing from his recent wound. The Lizardmen licked their lips and began to advance on Tsukune but, before they could, the ground beneath them shook. Kurumu noticed he was about to be attacked. Releasing a cry the woman would fly forwards only to be tag teamed by the Lizardmen, both dodging and grabbing her with their tongues, slamming her to the ground.

 _Damn it.. Why can't I protect my friends…?!_ Ichigo thought with irritation. It was then the purple gem in his badge began to glow. He could slowly feel a sensation rise up within his core and spread along him. It felt like.. Power. As if he could do something more than just fight but.. Protect. For a moment he felt like someone else stood beside him. When he looked to his left he saw a man in a full black cloak with glasses staring at him. A smile spread on his scruffy face before he faded from sight. Ichigo knew this man… How he did he was unsure… But the presence gave him strength. Ichigo then slowly began to stand.

Feeling someone's power grow, all eyes turned to Ichigo as he stood, a gold aura slowly enveloping his being. Chocolate brown irises focused on the three Lizardmen, his badge glowing in his hand. "Don't worry, everyone… I got this.." He slowly got to his feet and took a step ahead of Kurumu. All three of the posse simply laughed. "Oh fine! We'll kill you first!" They exclaimed. Ichigo's expression never changed. Extending his right hand, the aura began to form in his hand , and with one swipe, the energy shot forward in a blue blast.

"What?!" The Class President screamed as he was hit with the blast, the other two watching as he flew into the lake. Their eyes quickly reverted to Kurosaki as the gold aura slowly changed to a pure black energy which began to seethe and cover the badge. Slowly it formed into that of a strange shuriken, however, the male recognized it somehow.. As if it resembled something he used to carry around with him. Shaking off the thought, Ichigo set his sights on the enemy, both of the Lizardmen cowering at the sight.

"Hmph.. Let's go…" Ichigo stated with a slight smirk. He poured more energy into this one blast. It grew larger until it reached up to his shoulder and, with a powerful yell, swiped his hand to the left and shot it towards the enemies . It took out both of the Lizardmen and shot them into the pond, all three now floating above the water unconscious before sinking to the depths below.

All eyes fell on the orange haired male as he stared off towards the pond. Slowly, the energy that had fluctuated slowly faded away back into the trinket. He stared at the badge in pure wonder and shock. _What the hell… How did I just…?_ He thought to himself in utter disbelief that he could do such a thing. He then had a vivid memory of holding a sword and slashing it downward, creating a blast of the same effect towards a man with blue hair and half of a skull-like mask on his cheekbone, creating a rippling shockwave. Shaking his head, it was then he looked over to the group of people, who stared at him with both wonder and curiosity.

"Wow..!" Moka exclaimed with excitement present in her voice. Everyone ran over to him with the same excitement. Ichigo clenched his fingers around his badge and smiled.

"I'm glad you're all safe.."

Tenmai, hidden away from sight, simply smiled at the discovery before vanishing behind a column.

 **A Few Days Later…**

Ichigo and Moka had been entering their classroom when they saw Yukari and Kurumu all over Tsukune. "What's going on now?!" Moka cried, to which Yukari looked over and smiled.

"I'm right down the hall from you guys, so I can visit you all now! Oh, and since Tsukune saved my life, I've decided... That I love both of you now!" She rubbed her cheek against his arm which brought a terrified look to Tsukune's face. "Hey, back off, he's mine!" The two initiated a tug of war with Tsukune.

"Don't hurt him!" Moka ran over to aid in helping them off the boy. Ichigo sat back and chuckled.

"C'mon, give the guy room to breathe!" Ichigo then ran over to try and help peel the three screaming girls off of the human kid, who was shrieking in utter terror.


	4. Choosing a Club!

**Hello again! I'm sorry for the long delay, I've been fairly busy with work and attempting to schedule my classes, but I finally got a chance to sit down and bust out this chapter. Now, I noticed in the reviews a few people were a tad bit confused on what was going on involving Ichigo and his current state of powers. I figured I should put those worries to bed.**

 **Now, in an attempt to not spoil anything, Ichigo is currently unaware of the true power he holds. He is aware that he has power, yes, but you have to pay attention to detail in what is currently embedded within his Substitute Badge. He wouldn't be able to access Fullbring because, well, he never had any proper training like he did with the Visored in the Manga. The Hogyoku is an object that grants the owner whatever he/she desires, so what did Ichigo wish to do in the last chapter?**

 **Oh! And that gold aura I continue to mention? It's his Reishi! His energy. In the manga it's depicted to be gold rather than the contrasting blue in the anime. I hope this helped you guys out a bit! I didn't mean to confuse you guys whatsoever by the writing. Just gotta remember to pay close attention to details! It's what makes a writing so amazing, y'know!**

 **Please enjoy this new addition to Shinigami + Vampire!**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **\- Your friendly neighborhood RenegadeBullet**

 **—**

 **Chapter Four**

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE!"

Ichigo groaned in frustration as he was facedown on his desk. No, not the classroom, but his own dorm room. It wasn't much in all honesty. Other than his bed, the desk for homework, and a kitchen/bathroom add on, it was fairly plain. The only thing that made the room a tad bit different were his badge and the three photos that were set out on his bedside table. One was of Ichigo on his first day, simply smiling with his hand raised. The second was of Kurumu and Yukari tugging on Tsukune while Moka was trying to mediate the problem. But his favorite one, and the one that stood in front of the others, was of himself and the pink haired vampire. She had jumped up behind him and had her arms wrapped around his neck with the widest smile on her face. Ichigo couldn't help but smile every time he saw it.

Refocusing on his homework the male groaned again. It was focused on Yokai history but, of course, Ichigo had no friggin' idea what ever happened in history! Sighing the male had just about given up before he heard something hit his window. Leaning his head up, he moved the blinds and saw the window across from him wide open with a girl leaning out. Her hair was up in a messy pink bun and she was wearing similar colored pajamas with her Rosary dangling in the same place. She frowned as she looked at the orange haired teen.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" She asked with slight concern in her voice. Moka had usually heard him get upset or mad across the way and she always made sure to check up on him. The male sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Homework as usual. It's nearly midnight, why are ya still awake?" He asked in slight curiosity. To his surprise, the girl held up a sheet of paper with arithmetics scribbled all over. It was obvious to see she was working on homework too, but judging by the erase marks and scratch outs, she was having trouble. With a slight smile, Ichigo had an idea.

"Let's finish up a problem or two and get some sleep. We can help each other out tomorrow.. Sound good?" He proposed. The girl felt her cheeks heat up by the offer before smiling and nodding her head.

"I'd lo- I mean… Yes! Goodnight, Ichigo!" She waved with her bright cheeks before pulling inside and closing the windows. Ichigo returned the same smile and waved back then proceeded to do the same thing. Occasionally, he found himself looking over, to which their eyes almost always met. Each time resulted in pink cheeks for the both of them. The two didn't sleep until 1:30. However, while one of them had great sleep, the other was plagued with nightmares.

As he slept, he would bear witness to a series of disturbing images and feelings. In one moment he felt himself strung up by the neck while staring into emerald green eyes before the one who stared into him released a blast through his chest. He would feel his body grow cold… But in an instant he felt power surge through him. The need… No… The hunger for destruction. Ichigo could feel his humanity slipping from him…The scene changed to where a loud distorted roar echoed from a beast standing before him, one with pale skin and orange hair, like his, but longer. A mask with two elongated horns concealed its face but for some reason… He seemed familiar to Ichigo. The beast stared the boy down before approaching him and shooting a hand forward for his throat, squeezing down as he lifted the boy up. Ichigo tried to break free but couldn't move his limbs. Staring down into the empty sockets, the mask would crack, revealing a pale white version of himself with a wicked grin. It only said one thing:

"I'm coming for the crown, King."

.

.

.

The male sat up quickly in a cold sweat. His eyes darted around as if searching for the same beast that had choked him in his dream. But the bigger question… Who was the man that called him King? He resembled Ichigo in such an odd way it was terrifying… Shaking his head to rid of his thoughts he would find the alarm clock. Seeing it was time for school, the male would slowly get up to begin his morning routine. Within a few minutes he was out the door.

He trudged to the school. It felt like every time he took a step forward the dirt path would just grow longer… And longer… As if he was walking on a treadmill. He knew he should have gone to bed sooner but that damn homework and that wicked dream… Sighing the male shook his head and continued moving forward. He nearly fell asleep moving until he heard that familiar gleeful tone.

"Good morning, Ichigo!"

Chocolate brown irises fell on the pinkette as she bounded up to him. She smiled up to him with those emerald orbs and, for some reason, he found himself surge with energy. "Good morning, Moka. I take it you got some good sleep." He stated but was faced with surprise when he saw her shake her head no.

"I couldn't sleep, honestly.. I'm really tired. I'm just excited to see you." She admitted with a slight blush. Her admission brought his own cheeks to heat up. Damn, she knew just what to say.. Shaking his head the male remembered that she was a vampire.. So…

"Would drinking some blood wake you up?" Ichigo asked bluntly. The question made Moka stammer a bit before waving her hands in front of her.

"W-Where did that come from?! I-" She tried to figure out a way to respond before she heard the other chuckling. Her eyes focused on him while he shook his head.

"Moka, it's just a question. You can be honest with me. We're friends, remember?"

For some reason when he said that the girl felt her cheeks heat up. It was true, they were, but she felt.. Closer than that to him. It was an odd sensation but she felt some sort of connection with him that was a bit different than anyone she held a bond with. Regaining herself she would nod her head. And to her surprise, the male leaned down a bit and tilted his neck to the side with his collar moved. The motion left Moka with her eyes wide and bright red cheeks.

"Well, if it'll help you out, I'm more than happy to give you some of mine." He stated with his eyes adverted from her. She looked at Ichigo before smiling and leaning close to his neck. She nearly bit down before hearing a barrage of footsteps move towards the two. Moka immediately pulled away and looked towards the source to see Tsukune running towards the two with Kurumu and Yukari in hot pursuit.

"Moka(-san)! Ichigo!" All three called out to them. Both took a step away from one another, Ichigo rubbing his neck while Moka fiddled with her fingers.

"Ooooh!~ What were you two doing?" Kurumu mused as she grew close to the two of them. Ichigo scoffed and closed his eyes.

"None of your business. C'mon, class is starting soon."

With that the male turned and kept walking to the gothic castle. The succubus crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Sheesh, what's his problem?"

She muttered before Moka smiled. "He's a bit grumpy. We should follow after, we don't want to be late!"

 **Homeroom**

Shizuka Nekonome had finished writing on the board when the four walked in the room, as Yukari had to leave for her class. Ichigo was the first to notice the writing which read: _**Choose a School Club Day!**_ All four grew a confused look. They had to choose a club? What did that mean? Shizuka turned to them with her hands on her hips and a wide smile.

"I'll explain once class starts. Please take your seats, but don't get too comfortable!" She cheerfully exclaimed before returning to the board.

They did as she said and once the bell rang class got underway immediately. Hopping to her podium and blasting through attendance she was quick to begin the topic of the day. "Alrighty class! As many of you might have known, to be enrolled in Yokai Academy, you must be apart of a school club! It's a way to build relationships and allow you to keep your transformations in check during different situations! So today, all of you will be excused from your normal classes to find the one you're interested in! So go out and have fun!"

 **School Courtyard**

The usually plain schoolyard was filled with booths or people waving around fliers. It was quite the sight to behold. Ichigo stood amongst the waves of students as he himself looked around for something that caught his eye but so far nothing seemed to stand out to him. He had moved away from the crowd to rest underneath a tree for a minute. He was still drained from the lack of sleep and it was now affecting him the most. Before he knew it, he was out cold.

 _Darkness surrounded him. All he could feel was.. Cold. Nothing but a void in where he stood. He looked around and tried feeling for something close by but to no avail. "Find yourself, Ichigo, before it's too late. He grows stronger in your confused state. He won't stay down for long…" A deep voice cut through the silence. Ichigo tried to speak but it was as if he was a mute, his lips moving with only more silence to follow. The next thing to break through was the sound of chains rattling and a distorted cackle. It sounded so familiar…_

" _Better get your strength back soon, otherwise I'll take over…"_

" _King."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo tensed up before his eyes opened to find themselves focused on emerald hues. Immediately he relaxed, but felt his cheeks slightly heat up as soft yet dainty hands were resting on both of his cheeks. Moka's lips spread a bit before releasing her breath. "You're awake. I was worried… I've been trying for the last three minutes."

He slowly glanced around to see the club searching still in full swing. "I'm sorry.. I just sat down and dozed off I guess."

Moka was about to continue before Tsukune walked over. "I'm not interrupting anything?" He asked with a slight scowl towards Ichigo. The two looked up before pulling away again. "No, I was just waking up sleepy head here. What's going on, Tsukune?" The vampire mused. The boy found himself smiling before rubbing his neck nervously.

"Well.. I thought we could look for a club to join together…" He said, to which Moka smiled. "That's a great idea! We could get Kurumu and Yukari to join too!" She turned her attention back to Ichigo. "You too, right, Ichigo?"

The boy mulled over the idea. He would be able to spend more time with Moka that way.. Plus, seeing as he didn't have a choice in joining a club, he might as well join up with people he knew. "Yea, of course." He nodded. Tsukune, however, hid a face of annoyance. He was trying to spend time with Moka but everywhere she went he always found Ichigo right beside her. It was as if the two of them were inseparable and it was infuriating. He needed a plan…

"Well let's get searching!" Moka said with a smile, taking both by the arms and leading them off towards the booths. A few minutes of searching led them across multiple clubs, ranging from the paranormal club to the science club (This one nearly shut itself down after getting a death glare from Ichigo when they offered Moka to try a love potion for them). Yet none seemed to catch their eyes. Sighing, Tsukune crossed his arms against his chest. "None of these look like the ones for us..."

"Why not come the swim club?" A new female voice said behind them. All gazes fell upon a woman wearing a bathing suit and a long purple see-through skirt. She smiled as she flipped her aquamarine hair back behind her shoulder. Moka frowned at the idea and was about to voice her protest before the woman approached Ichigo. "I'm Tamao.. We do need some handsome men to join… Why don't you?" She winked up at him. The teen blinked and looked to Moka who was currently holding a face of shock. "Oh forget her, just come with me.."

"We're both joining!" Moka said while stamping her foot on the ground. Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"So am I!" Tsukune said. He couldn't let him get Moka to himself! Especially if she was in a bathing suit.. Ichigo sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess all three of us our joining."

 **Swimming Pool**

Sitting against the fence the pinkette sighed as she watched Tsukune swim around in the water. She was glad he was enjoying himself, and she wished she could join him, but… "Are you not getting in?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to the girl. She glanced up to see him wearing an unbuttoned shirt and swim trunks. Her cheeks brightened up before she refocused on the water.

"N-Not right now… I'll get in later.." She replied sheepishly but also timidly, which caught his attention. Shrugging, the male sat down beside her. "Aren't you getting in?" Moka asked confused. He shrugged and looked at the girl.

"Well, I joined the club to hang out with you, so I'm gonna do just that." He said with a smile. She once again found herself blushing as she stared at him.

"Ichigo…" She whispered in a soft yet sweet tone. The other smiled once more and, before anything could continue, Tsukune once again intervened.

"C'mon Moka, the water's great!" He yelled over while reaching his hands out to her. A few droplets landed by her feet which immediately retracted.

"Not right now, maybe a bit later!" She called out. Frowning, Tsukune moved closer, causing more droplets to get closer to her.

"But it's so much fun-" He tried to reason before Moka snapped.

"Tsukune! Not now! Stop being so selfish!" Ichigo looked at her rather surprised, while Tsukune's smile faded to a frown. Tamao then grew close to the human boy, flicking the water at Moka. Being hit with the liquid, the girl quickly got up and ran from the pool, which brought a look of worry across the face of Ichigo.

 **Later On…**

"Yahoohoo! Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she jumped at the boy, landing with her breasts capturing his face in their grasp. She giggled as Tsukune fell over in the water with her on top. When he finally resurfaced, she extended her arms, causing her chest to bounce. "Guess who joined too!" Tsukune took a deep breath as he was trying to focus on getting to Moka. But in a split second, another body slammed against him, followed by a wave of giggles.

"Tsukune!" Yukari exclaimed.

The boy looked to the two of them exasperated. "Kurumu, Yukari!" He said before the succubus began to work on him. "Hey, do you like my swimsuit? I feel it's a little too tight on me though…" She mentioned as she moved her strap down for her breast to be more exposed. This resulted in a slight nosebleed from the human.

"W-Wait not here!" He said in an attempt to stop her, blocking his vision from her.

"Hey! Tits aren't everything you know!" Yukari protested. "My body is small and compact for perfect movement!" Kurumu scoffed.

"You would say that, pancake chest! My tits were just as big when I was your age!"

The two began spouting insults left and right. Tsukune tried to intervene and stop them from bickering. With this distraction, Ichigo slinked off to go find Moka and hopefully figure out more of what was going on..

.

.

The male had been walking around until he heard what sounded like electricity and small sobs. He focused on the sound and slowly found his way to an alleyway, where he found the pinkette sitting with her back against the wall. "Moka?.." Ichigo called out. She turned her head and looked at him before looking back down, pulling her knees to her chest. She winced in pain as she felt the electricity spark over her. His facial expression changing to worry, he quickly made his way over, kneeling down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry evident in his tone. She looked up to him and wiped her tears away.

"The water… It's a vampire's weakness… That's why I didn't get in." She replied with sadness. His eyes softening, the boy sat down beside her and removed his shirt. He slowly wrapped it around her shoulders and tried drying her off.

"You should have told me.. We wouldn't have gone.." He sighed softly.

"But I wanted you to have fun.. It didn't matter about me." Moka tried to respond but only received surprise when he shook his head.

"Either we all have fun or we don't do it. We're friends."

"Ichigo…" Moka said with a soft smile. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close for an embrace. Feeling her cheeks burn due to both her face on his bare chest and the action itself, she allowed herself to melt into it. It felt so warm and comforting… Safe… She didn't want the moment to end.

"Just tell me next time, ok?" He said in a low tone before resting his head on hers. He couldn't help but feel himself smile. Her hair smelled so nice, like strawberries, sweet and potent. Realizing the electricity faded away, Ichigo pulled his head away. "How about we go give them a piece of your mind, eh? Tsukune especially."

Moka looked up to him and nodded her head. "I'm not one to be mean but… He does deserve it." She said lightly before the two got to their feet. She offered him his shirt back, in which he accepted, before the two began their way back to the pool.

.

.

.

Tsukune had been swimming around a bit with a bored look on his face. He wasn't really enjoying himself… He was trying to spend time with Moka, but it seemed like his plan backfired, as Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sighed before seeing Tamao grow close to him. "What's wrong, Tsukune?" She asked with a slight smirk on her lips. The boy looked to her and shrugged.

"Just not really feeling it… I should go look for Moka." He decided before trying to move to the side of the pool, only to feel himself be yanked back in the water.

"I can't let you do that, Tsukune, no boy leaves this pool alive…" She said with a sinister grin. Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked around the pool, noticing all the other guys were currently being attacked and drained to husks by the other girls in the pool. "And now you're going to be my meal." She grew her fangs and closed in, the boy letting out a yell.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out as both he and Moka ran on scene. Tamao snarled as she looked at the two. "Two more meals, perfect!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"They're mermaids!" Moka exclaimed while Kurosaki reached into his pocket for his badge but grimaced when he realized it was back in his uniform.

"Moka, stay here, I'm gonna get the others." He said before diving into the pool. The girl reached out for him but backed away when the water nearly touched her. Ichigo swam towards Tsukune, but before he could reach him, three other mermaids intercepted him and began to swarm him. Their claws slashed at him, cutting him in several places beneath the water.

"Ichigo!" Moka screamed as she saw the pain flush over his face. However, he kept moving, no matter how many times he had stopped to kick off one or two of them or stop because he was attacked. Seeing him in pain both hurt her and angered her. Deciding to do something, the girl took a few steps back and ran forward, jumping in after him. The male turned his head to see her surface, kicking and screaming with electricity sparking around her.

Quickly he began to move towards her but was restricted just as fast. Tenmai simply laughed as she held Tsukune back as well, who was thrashing about trying to move towards the pinkette. "Stupid girl! Don't you know your own weakness?!" She taunted as Moka continued to scream. Succumbing to it she slowly stopped moving and began to sink.

"NO!" Ichigo bellowed, elbowing the mermaid holding him back and diving down after her. Kurumu and Yukari had noticed this and began going on the offensive, moving to aid Tsukune.

Swimming after Moka, Ichigo kept moving until he saw her form slowly closing in, but the one thing that caught his attention was the fact the small ruby in her Rosary was glowing a faint red. He never saw that happen before… He reached forward and took it in his grasp in an attempt to pull Moka to him, but instead…

A large beam of energy shot up from the pool, causing a massive look of confusion to overcome everyone, especially Tsukune. He had known exactly what that was due to the battle with Kurumu, and it was Moka taking on her vampire form. But… Last he recalled, only someone who truly cared for Moka could pull it off, and the one who went after her was… Ichigo.

Slowly rising from the depths of the water stood the Vampiress. Her crimson irises gleamed with a deadly intent. Ichigo stood back to back with her with his hands raised in a combatant position, the girl doing the same. "Can you access your powers again?" She asked, only to be disappointed with a sigh.

"Left my badge with my uniform. But I can still fight like this, no big deal." He replied with a slight smirk. Reflecting the same expression, the girl winced in pain from the water affecting her body.

"Well, I don't need your help anyway, just stay out of my way." She said with a prideful tone. Ichigo shook his head before dashing off to begin his attack, the other following the same tactic.

Kurumu and Yukari were aiding Inner Moka as much as they could although they continuously received death glares for each intervention. Tamao growled as she was growing tired of this battle. Diving down and swimming towards Inner, she got around the girl and jumped out of the water to attack her from behind. The vampire turned at the last second to see Ichigo holding the other's claws back with his arms being the shield. Blood trickled from the punctures and dropped into the water. Not wasting this opportunity, the silver haired woman dashed to the side and leaped out of the water to use a spinning back kick. "Know your place!" She exclaimed before connecting the kick, launching the mermaid leader into one of the basketball hoops littering the sidelines. Tamao looked dazed before falling unconscious from the attack.

Everyone got out of the water. Tsukune had been off to the side while all of the girls had ran over to Ichigo to check his wounds. "Honestly, I'm fine, girls… Don't worry." He expressed with a weakened smile. Blood stained his clothes from the slashes and claw marks.

"You should go see the nurse!" Kurumu reasoned as she continued to look over him. Inner Moka, however, set her eyes on the human boy. She marched over to him with anger present in her movement. When he looked up, he was met with a hard slap, which brought all eyes on the confrontation.

"Don't you dare do that to her again. I'll personally kick you straight to Hell. You were acting extremely selfish and you got her hurt." Inner said in a commanding tone. The boy rubbed his cheek before looking down. She turned on her heel and moved back over to the small group. Her eyes fell on Ichigo before she extended her hand for the Rosary, to which he handed over to her. "You fought well, I must admit. Go to the nurse before Omote wakes up, alright? She's already worried about you." She told him with a glare. Ichigo stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding. She flashed a small smile before putting the item back in its original place. The pink haired Moka slowly returned, falling into the arms of the Kurosaki, to which he caught her immediately.

Carrying her, the small group began to make their way to the nurse, even Tsukune, who planned on apologizing to her once she woke up.

 **The Next Day: After Class**

Rain had been pouring down that day, and for some reason, Ichigo knew that was why Moka hadn't shown up to class. He had made sure to grab an extra copy of the homework assignment and was making his way to her dorm room. To be honest, he had missed her that day… He wasn't used to the girl not sitting beside him. Besides, he didn't want the girl falling behind in her studies.

The bell rang and everybody but Ichigo, Tsukune, and Kurumu had gotten up to leave. A soft sigh left Tsukune before he stood up and looked to the other two. "Well, after yesterday, we need to find a new club." He reminded them, to which Kurumu stood up with a nod.

"I think so too. But what would we do?" She asked, to which a small meow broke through their conversation.

"Well, I could sure use some people to join the newspaper club, I haven't had any applicants this year." Shizuka suggested. All three looked to one another before nodding in agreement. It was then the witchling popped her head in the room giggling.

"I'll join in too!" She added, which brought the teacher to smile.

"I'll let Moka know too, I'm sure she'd love to." Ichigo mentioned. It was at this point that Nekonome cheered.

"Five new members!"

"Well, I'll catch you guys around." Ichigo said before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door. He had somewhere to be...

Girls stared at him as he walked down the long corridor. Seeing as she shared the same dorm as him across the way, all he did was search for the one that replicated his number, and sure enough when he knocked it was the pinkette who answered the door. She was wearing her pink pajamas once again and blushed a bright pink when she saw him. "Ichigo? What are you doing here? Not that I didn't want to see you but I- Wait, I'm sorry…" She ceased talking as she felt like she was embarrassing herself. With a smile, the boy eased her mind by pulling her into a one armed hug.

Slowly forming a smile, the girl returned the embrace, resting her head against his chest. She had closed her eyes to enjoy it but the whispers and giggles from the other girls caught her attention. She pulled away and looked up at him before slowly pulling him inside her dorm and closing the door. "So.. Why are you here?" She asked curiously. Ichigo sat his bag down on the ground to pull out the few assignments she missed.

"I figured I might as well drop by to bring you these. I don't want you getting behind."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She smiled happily and walked over to collect the papers. She then moved them over to her desk in a small pile, writing herself a note to get started on them when she could. Ichigo looked around her room as she did so. It was pretty neat, of course, no clothes littered the floor and all of her items were organized. What stood out of place (And what made him smile wide) was the pictures of her friends. The main photo was similar to the one he owned, the difference being Moka holding Ichigo's arm with the happiest of smiles, him holding a smile as well.

"So Moka.. I was also curious.. Your necklace.." Ichigo began. Moka turned back around to face him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"My Rosary? What about it?" She wondered. The male rubbed his neck and leaned against the wall.

"I pulled it off in the pool, but the other day, Tsukune was able to… Can only guys do it?" His question brought Moka to giggle. She sat down on her bed and patted beside her, to which Ichigo slowly moved to sit beside her.

"My Rosary locks away my vampire powers. I can't pull it off myself.. Someone who truly and deeply cares for me and my wellbeing can remove it. After today, I'm not sure if Tsukune had that same intent back when we fought Kurumu.. But from what Inner told me, you were the one who came to my rescue, and then these last few days.." She blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

Ichigo realized what she was implying and felt his cheeks begin to burn. Was she right? He did feel really connected to the girl… He wasn't ruling anything out for sure. But… She could be right. Every time he sees her upset, he feels the need to cheer her up and make her smile. When she's in danger, he urges to protect her. His feelings may run deeper than he thought…

"Hey.. Are you still feeling weak from yesterday? You were in the water for a long time…" He asked, to which he gained a nod from the Akashiya.

"I am… I've been sleeping all day because of it. Why?" She blinked her emerald orbs up to him. The male averted his gaze from her before leaning down a bit more and pulling his collar to the side, exposing his neck to her.

"Well… No one can interrupt you now. If you want to, you can…"

Moka felt her cheeks glow pink from the offer. Smiling softly, she placed her hand on his cheek. "You're sure?" She asked for confirmation. Ichigo flashed a warming smile.

"Definitely. Drink to your hearts content." He said with a gentle tone. Smiling wider, the girl slowly leaned up to his neck, shining her fangs before slowly sinking them into his neck. She closed her eyes as she drank in the velvet liquid.

Ichigo didn't feel anything but a small pinch and how soft her lips were. The feeling made him blush a bit. It didn't feel like a bite but more of a kiss. He felt his strength slowly draining but nothing he couldn't recover from. After a minute or two, Moka slowly pulled away, a satisfying "Aaaaah~" escaping her lips. She looked up to Ichigo and moved to hold him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his rib cage. "Thank you, Ichigo.." She whispered with a smile. With a soft smile himself, the orange haired teen wrapped both his arms around the petite female, resting his head on top of hers.

"No problem, Moka."


	5. Where Are They?

**Hello! I figured you guys deserved another chapter seeing as I was gone for so long! Oh, another thing, I know some of you guys are pretty annoyed with the fact that Ichigo did so poorly on his tests so I'm gonna go back and edit that for you all. Hopefully it'll satisfy you! Here are some answers for the questions you guys asked.**

 **mocasiotorres27: I didn't necessarily think he was lovesick per say, but a bit sappy, sure. Most people are like that when they like someone. Or maybe that's just me….**

 **DRADX: I'm sorry you're so confused buddy! ;~; All I can say is you'll have to go back and read…**

 **Crimson green flame: Well, I thought it'd add a bit of a spin to his memory loss, y'know seeing as the Inner Hollow always did wish to come out and run wild. As for pairings, well, no harem for Ichigo.**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter; I had work earlier in the day and I wasn't sure what else I could do for this scene. So I hope you enjoy it!**

 **—** **-**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Human World: Karakura Town, Urahara's Shop**

Miscellaneous beeps and noises echoed throughout the small room. There was no light other than the computer monitors that were currently transitioning from either data sheets or points around both the Soul Society and Karakura Town itself. Two souls stood in the center of the room as they were the ones to keep track of the progress of the current work before them. One of them was none other than the shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara, while the second was a shorter woman with short, sleek black hair. This was Rukia Kuchiki.

"We lost track of Ichigo about a week ago today, and still, the endless searching has only led to more questions." Urahara said, one of the monitors showing the scene in which the large explosion occurred, and then once the dust settled neither Ichigo nor Aizen were seen to remain on the battlefield. Rukia continuously stared at this screen. She was at a complete loss for words as to what could have possibly happened to her comrade. A sigh escaped the lips of the woman in result of her loss of thought.

"Some of the captains in the Soul Society want to assume that they both eliminated one another from the blast, but that doesn't add up whatsoever," Kisuke began, "Ichigo and Aizen's spiritual pressure both took a giant spike before we lost sight of them. It lingered before completely vanishing, meaning that the two of them are still alive, but they just.. Aren't here. I've sent Hell Butterflies to every corner of the world but… Nothing." He reached up and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"Mayuri is working on a way to track his spiritual pressure to its exact location right now." Rukia said to the former captain. He nodded to the already known information but it didn't exactly brighten his spirits. Sure, Mayuri was definitely a smart man, and Kisuke knew that from prior experience, but this puzzle riddled even Urahara.

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet. But I'm going to call it a night, I need some sleep, otherwise I'll lose it… You should too, Rukia, we can pick up on this in the morning."

The shinigami released her breath and nodded as she knew that Kisuke was right; she'd been focusing on this search restlessly since the day of Ichigo's disappearance. She didn't want to stop but she knew she would run herself into the ground if she didn't get some sort of sleep. As the old man went to record the current data for the night, the other turned and went up the stairs to the main floor.

When she reached it, she noticed a few other people sitting around the table and having a light conversation. The occupants were all friends to the missing substitute. One of them was Uryu Ishida, a Quincy, who was wearing his race's robes as he had just returned from a training regiment on the outskirts of town eliminating small Hollows. Another was an auburn haired woman with big brown eyes and a large bust to follow. This was Orihime Inoue, probably one of the only people who was real close to Ichigo, and her face showed a deep worried underneath her smile because of it. The third person was a red haired male with tattoos adorning his forehead. His face was stern and serious as he sat with his arms crossed against his chest. The final person is Yasutora Sado, commonly referred to as Chad by those he calls friends, who was currently leaning against the wall as he listened to the two converse.

All eyes fell on the woman when she entered the room. But when she shook her head, the possible hopes that they felt diminished once again, especially in the eyes of Orihime. "We aren't giving up just yet. The best chance we have is Mayuri's way of finding him. Even though he hasn't figured it out just yet we're still optimistic." Rukia said with a slight smile. Uryu pushed up his glasses before speaking.

"Kurosaki isn't dead for sure. Even now I can sense small traces of him. We just have to narrow our search and focus on his Reiatsu before anything else. We'll find him; no matter what." He reassured them. Orihime looked up and gave a wide smile.

"Until then we can't give up! We just have to keep trying and trying until we bring him home!" She clasped her hands together. She would always bring up the optimistic side of the situation no matter how dire or hopeless it seemed. Chad simply nodded his head to each statement said.

Rukia flashed a small smile as they reassured themselves and even her to not give up. "You're right, the both of you, we'll find Ichigo and bring him home. No matter what. For now let's go get some sleep." She suggested. It was at this point that nearly all of them yawned and showed signs of being exhausted. They were quick to agree to the idea, of course, and Urahara allowed them to take residence in his shop for the time being so they could be the first to know if anything new happened.

Blowing out the candles they would all soon drift to slumber.

 **Yokai Realm: "The Floating Fortress"; Fairy Tale Headquarters**

Sosuke Aizen had awakened on this strange structure that seemed to reach the heavens. Surprisingly, he remembered nothing other than a few faces, numbers, an explosion, and his name. No feelings resided within him except an immense anger for someone who's name escaped him.. He remembered the orange hair, the brown eyes, and the black robes he wore. He felt the need for revenge against this man as he felt that he was the one who caused his selective amnesia.

When he looked over himself, he found his hands and entire body coated in white with half of a purple gem lodged in his chest. Beside him was a simple sword that had no guard, but simply the hilt and the steel itself. His sclera was grey while his irises were purple. It was an odd design, really, none that anyone else could bear but him and him alone. He took in his features slowly before lowering his sword, looking around the area around him. (His third form)

"Where could I be?" He wondered aloud. As if someone was listening, the doors to a nearby building flew open, multiple guards running out to face him. All raised weapons ranging from cleavers to hammers to even their own hands which glowed with some sort of ancient markings. Aizen narrowed his eyes to the amassed group of an estimated twenty three. But instead of having any sort of fear, the man simply flashed a smirk.

"Well now, you'll tell me where I am, won't you?" Aizen asked in a mocking tone. One of the men took a step forward, and it was obvious that this man was the one in charge.. If you could even call this thing a man. Hovering before him was a suit of samurai armor with a tattered cloak hanging off of it. Its hollowed eyes were directed straight at Aizen, who held the same smirk as before.

"Who are you, trespasser?" The armor spoke, it's voice deep and booming.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen. Where am I?" He cut straight to the point. All he could feel was absolute anger, and would not stop until he found this orange haired man who caused such strife in his being, even if it meant cutting some people down. The samurai merely scoffed before waving his hand forward.

"Eliminate this nuisance."

It was at this point that four of the men began to charge. Aizen didn't move, and when one came down with an axe, he quickly deflected the blow and elbowed him in the gut before grabbing him by the shirt and tossing him towards the second. His next movement was quick and precise as he slashed at the third, ripping a large gash across the abdomen and quickly ending the opponents life. The fourth one was disposed of by Aizen's sword running through his sternum, causing a cascade of blood to spurt from both exit wounds. Kicking the corpse off his blade, he smirked before beckoning more to come forward, in which they would follow.

His strikes were clean as he swiftly defended his ground. He would slice, dodge, stab, parry, and attack those who came near. When he was finished, all that remained were the corpses of those who attempted to take his life. The samurai would stare at the mess before him before releasing a dark chuckle.

"Impressive, however, I cannot allow you to leave this area alive." He reached down to grip his katana only to be stopped by Aizen raising his hand.

"That would be interesting to see. But I am moving on." He stated before purple flashed across his fingertips. The samurai armor shuddered at the intense energy seething from his opponent. It was then he saw the energy begin to take shape around him in the form of a box. Once completed, spikes formed on all sides before piercing the object. Letting his hand fall, the technique dissipated, leaving the armor motionless in the air before blood sprayed from the entirety of the being. It then fell to the ground motionless.

More men than before began to run out to face this new powerful foe. Aizen gazed around at the newly formed force that was to be his new challenge. He felt no fear; only the urge to slaughter all of them. But before he could do so, and the men could charge to their doom, a woman's laughter echoed throughout the air. All eyes moved to focus on this new arrival who slowly moved through the crowd. When she finally showed herself, she was a tanned woman with short silver hair and red irises, a black cloak covering a similar colored dress beneath. She had her hands at her sides as she approached, and when she stopped, she placed her hands on her hips.

"I've never felt someone with such a strong energy before other than one man. Who are you, again?" She asked with a sinister energy leaking from her being. Aizen narrowed his eyes towards the woman before relaxing, holding his sword at his side but at the ready.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. Who are you?" He asked with slight caution. The woman looked him over and took another step forward.

"My name is Gyokuro Shuzen. I am the Commander and Chief of Fairy Tale, the organization you've had the fortune of stumbling upon. Now, how did you get here?" She asked with a commanding tone.

"I would answer that if I knew myself, but, it appears I have acquired amnesia and do not recall my arrival." He replied, which gave her a slightly dissatisfied look, but she dismissed it a moment later.

"No matter. Seeing as you took out with one of my subdivision leaders with ease, you have earned a bit of my respect. If you'd like you can reside here until your memory returns. That is, of course, if you'll lend me your skills for the time being." The woman suggested with a grin. The male looked over her form for a moment before deciding his next move. The energy she boasted was minimal to what he believed she was truly capable of, but it was also foreign to him, meaning it wasn't similar to his own.

"That's reasonable. I take it we can learn from one another." Aizen suggested. This brought Gyokuro to form a smile before she would walk over and link her arms with his unoccupied one, slowly walking with him towards the main base.

"Oh yes… We will have much to discuss and learn about one another, Aizen."


	6. The Wolf and the Ice Queen

**Yokai Academy**

The moon was high in the sky as a lone figure sat on the rooftop of the academy. With a camera in hand, the lens zoomed in on a girl locker room, the women inside just now coming in from their late practice for an upcoming softball game. They were currently undressing and, with each article of clothing, a picture would be snapped to chronicle it. The man holding the camera simply grinned to himself as he continued doing so.

When one of the girls felt like they were being spied on, one looked out the window, only to see that no one was around. The man on the roof had disappeared a second before she even realized it.

 **The Next Morning**

Ichigo had been walking down the dirt road with a yawn escaping his lips. It was nice to actually get some decent sleep, but it seemed like since the day he was up late, he could never get rid of all of his drowsiness. Maybe he just needed to slip into some sort of coma, that would probably help, and maybe it'd give him a chance to discover more about himself. It was then his mind went back to that weird dream he had just the other day about the man in the shackles. Just who was he? And why did he call Ichigo King? It was all so familiar to him but foreign at the same time…

Shaking his head he remembered that he had to get to the Newspaper Club. Their first meeting was today and he couldn't be late. He was excited to see all who was going to be there other than his four friends. Maybe he could make some more friends. That didn't sound so bad, honestly, it would just mean he could speak with more people and get along with more of the student body.

He was really in for a shock when he arrived. It was the same four sets of eyes he always made contact with every day. "Wait, are we the only people who signed up for the club?" Ichigo questioned. Kurumu crossed her arms beneath her chest before slowly nodding.

"Looks that way." She sighed. It was then Shizuka piped up as she came from the back room.

"Oh no! There's one more member coming in. Speak of the devil, there he is!" She gestured behind Ichigo. When he turned he saw two bouquets of flowers. His left eyebrow raised in slight bewilderment until they lowered to reveal a young man with a red headband smiling.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I just had to go pick these up." The male said as he brushed past Ichigo. He handed both Kurumu and Moka the gifts, each of them taking them with a confused look on their faces.

"U-Um.." Both muttered. The man smiled contently until he noticed little Yukari. Improvising, the man took a flower from Kurumu's bouquet and gave it to her with a smile on his lips. Moka glanced to Ichigo who was giving an annoyed look to this newcomer. Just who was this guy and why was he giving the girls flowers?

"Everyone, meet Ginei Morioka. He's the oldest member here, so he'll be the club president from here on." Shizuka introduced the man, but he chuckled right after she did so.

"Just call me Gin, it'd make it a whole lot easier. So! Let's get started, shall we? We need to start off the year with a good juicy story, so what do we got?" He questioned. It was then Kurumu chimed in.

"Well, we could write about the recent reports of a someone peeping in on the girls late at night."

Ginei rubbed his chin for a moment before nodding his head. "That's a great idea! We need some info on him though." It was Moka's turn to speak up.

"We can make fliers and post them around the school! That should get us a start." Gin then nodded once more before smiling.

"Another great idea!"

Everyone had begun posting fliers around the school asking for people to come forward to the Newspaper Club if they had any sort of information on this peeping tom. When the group had reached the library, Gin tasked Moka and Kurumu to post the fliers high up on the wall, even requiring them to climb up ladders to do so.

"Do we put them up here?" Both called down.

"Just a bit higher! There ya go!" He replied before slowly crouching down. It was then Yukari came over.

"Do you want me to go up there too?" She asked, which received a strange look from the club president.

"Oh uh, no I think they can do it. Why not go post some more over there?" He pointed towards the opposite side of the room. The witchling nodded her head and ran off.

Ichigo had been walking over when he noticed Ginei's position. Tilting his head to the side, the male walked over as he was curious to what the other was looking at, and when he imitated his stance, Ichigo quickly looked away from the sight. He was staring up the girl's skirts!

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo challenged. Gin stood up and looked to the other, acting casual while the girls got down.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." He lied, which brought Ichigo to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Ichigo!" Moka called out while quickly moving over to pull him away.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked as she came over to diffuse the situation. Ginei knew this was his chance.

"Oh nothing. Ichigo here took it upon himself to look up your skirts when you were up the ladder." Both of the girls gained faces of shock.

"Bastard! You were doing it first!" Ichigo snarled.

"So you were doing it?!" Kurumu and Moka asked, which made the orange haired teen regret his choice in wording.

"Now wait-" He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, I saw him doing it too!" Tsukune backed Gin. Not out of the fact that he actually saw, but he figured that would put him on bad terms with Moka, which would work in Tsukune's favor.

The misunderstanding caused both girls to slap Ichigo. "You pervert!" Kurumu scoffed before turning to walk off. Moka, however, was looking down.

"Moka, you know I wouldn't do that, please don't be mad..." Ichigo tried to reason only for her to look up at him. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes, the girl sighed and turned on her heel to walk off. Tsukune mentally praised himself before chasing after the pinkette.

"Moka, wait!" Ichigo called out. Gin, on the other hand, sighed to himself before walking past the male.

"You're an idiot, y'know, now we're done with our activities for the day.."

"Tch..." Ichigo stared off at the werewolf before releasing his breath. Damn it! He couldn't believe he got pinned for that. Shaking his head the male would turn and walk off the opposite direction. He needed to get some fresh air. But before he reached the door, the same distorted cackling echoed throughout the halls. Kurosaki stopped and began to look around for the source, but it continued echoing with no source or anything that could be deemed unusual in the area. When he faced the window, he was faced with a horrid sight. It was him but.. It wasn't him.

Staring back in the reflection was a copy of Ichigo. The main differences being the white hair, white skin, and vivid eyes. They were hazel… Bright hazel. A sinister grin curved the lips of the individual as he stared into the eyes of the boy. The stare down lasted for a minute before the being spoke.

"You are so clueless, King, watching you prance around this school for people like me is the most entertaining thing!" It taunted. The same distorted cackle escaped its lips before continuing. "You're running out of time. I'm getting close to breaking these shackles of mine and then I'm coming for the crown. Better watch out." The entity warned. It was then the reflection transitioned back to the normal Ichigo. He was… Speechless. What did he just see?… It was then his head throbbed with thoughts and memories. He remembered standing on a sideways building battling the same entity he witnessed in the mirror. The same distorted cackling rang through the air as their blades collided over and over again. When did he learn how to use a sword? Where did this battle happen?

Shaking his head Ichigo would leave the room. He needed to discover who that being was and why he looked like him. But first he needed to clear his name. He had to see Moka and tell her what really happened.. That is, if she would listen to him.

 **Later On…**

Moka had been walking down the hall with Tsukune beside her. She was watching the ground while her feet shuffled forward. She couldn't believe that Ichigo had truly done that… But she also couldn't think that he could possibly do that. She released a sigh before she felt Tsukune rub her back. "It's okay, Moka. I guess he was just waiting for the right moment to do something like that. I knew there was something off about that guy." He reasoned.

She moved away from his touch. "You don't know him like I do. Something's not right..."

Walking out to the courtyard she would take a turn before seeing something she couldn't possibly believe. It was Ichigo standing on a barrel drum looking around with a bright red face and commotion coming from an opened window.

"Where the hell did he go?! Son of a-" He began before Moka spoke.

"Ichigo? What were you doing up there?" She asked. It was right then that she got her answer. A whole swarm of girls poked their head out of the window and pointed at him.

"There's the pervert! Get him!" One screamed.

The orange haired teen looked to Moka. It was her face that made his heart sink. She looked so shocked and upset… The girl turned and ran off. "Moka!" He tried calling out before being bombarded by the women who came out of the locker room. Tsukune smirked and chased off after the pink haired girl. Off in the distance sat Ginei with a grin on his lips. His plan was working flawlessly. Now for the next step…

 **Prior to Incident**

Ichigo had exited the building in an attempt to look for Moka. He instead found Gin who was leaning against the wall. When he saw Ichigo his lips curled into a slight smirk. "Hey there, buddy, I had a way of proving your innocence to Moka." He stated. This attracted a glare from the teen.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He said under a scowl. Gin raised his arms up in defense.

"I'm a nice guy and I believe you weren't trying to look up their skirts. So let me help ya out." He reasoned. Although Ichigo didn't trust him at all, it was better than Moka hating him…

"Fine. What is it?" He mused in annoyance. Grinning, the male would lead the other to a window with a drum underneath.

"Stand up on this. This'll be perfect to explain." He reasoned. Staring at the club president, Ichigo sighed and slowly crawled up on the drum. "Look, I gotta admit, Moka's a beautiful girl and I can't deny that I like her." Gin said. The orange haired male wondered why he was being told this before he peeked into the room. His face lit up like a damn Christmas tree and he quickly looked away. It was a woman's changing room!

Hearing a camera snap, he quickly turned around to see Gin holding the device, the picture printing out from the bottom. "Now if you ever breathe a word of this, I'm going to show Moka this picture of you, and we both know you don't want that." He threatened.

Ichigo sneered.

"You bastard!" He nearly yelled, and that was his mistake, as the girls in the locker room turned their heads to see the boy standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" A green haired woman yelled. And well… You know the rest.

 **Present**

However, there were two people who were against the idea of it truly being Ichigo. The news of the recent peeping reached both Kurumu and Yukari. The blue haired woman was leaning against a table in the club room as the witch looked through the reports.

"It doesn't seem like him at all. Ichigo is such a nice guy, it doesn't seem like it'd be in his nature to be a pervert, you know?" Yukari reasoned. This prompted a nod from Kurumu before her cheeks heated up.

"Although I don't mind such a cute guy looking up my skirt..." She muttered before being smacked upside the head with a newspaper.

"Hey!" The succubus protested.

"We have to prove his innocence, there's no way this could be our Ichigo." The two then set off to get proof on the matter.

Late at night, Moka would be standing on the rooftop overlooking the school. She could feel her heart in her stomach as the boy she had grown to care for was really a perverted freak. But no matter what she saw she could never believe that it was truly Ichigo who was doing all of this. Wouldn't he have shown signs of being a pervert long before this? She was about ready to walk down to her dorm before she was met with a new soul.

"Hey Moka, I didn't think I'd see ya up here, but I wanted to talk to you." The newspaper club president began, only to be stopped with a slight wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood to talk.. I'm too worried about Ichigo..." She admitted only to be surprised with a chuckle from Gin.

"Look, forget about Ichigo, he's a pervert. You should be focused on a real man." It was then he walked over and attempted to steal a kiss from the girl. Immediately she pushed him off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Moka asked in slight terror. It was then the other sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but..." He began before pulling out a picture from his inside pocket to show it to the vampire. When she set her eyes on it, her worst fears were finally confirmed. The picture showed Ichigo standing on top of the barrel peering into the opened window. "I caught him in the act. I couldn't believe it either but it seems he's the real pervert."

"Oh really? Because that isn't what we found out." A new voice said from the door. Both Moka and Gin turned to see Kurumu and Yukari walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" The pinkette asked. Kurumu grinned before explaining.

"Well, you see that barrel that was under the girls window wasn't there before. The girls had seen it and moved it so that no guys could peek into the room. But then we got photo evidence of you placing the drum right under the window." She herself whipped out a photo, showing what she said was true, and Yukari began to back her up.

"It didn't make sense that Ichigo was the real peeping tom but then you blamed him for looking up both of their skirts when I saw you crouching down and staring up at them!" The two of them pointed at the male.

"So our evidence concludes you're the real peeping tom!"

Shocked by the discovery, Gin took a few steps back, and in the process accidentally released all of the photos he had taken while peeping on other girls which further backed the accusation. Seeing no way out, Gin grimaced. "Damn, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'll have to take you by force..." With the full moon shining down, it was time to finally transform. The male took a step back and smirked as he hunched over, his body beginning to change and grow. Fur sprouted from every inch of his body, his fingernails slowly growing into claws, and his face growing to make a snout. When he finished, he stood up and released a loud howl, signifying his transformation into a Werewolf.

"Another S-Class!" Kurumu exclaimed. The monster smirked before dashing towards Moka. However, before he could reach her, he was met with a powerful kick to the jaw, sending the beast crashing to the side.

"Nrgh, who did that?!" Gin barked but was surprised to see it was Ichigo standing before him. Moka gasped at the sight.

"Ichigo!" She cried, to which she was met with a smile.

"You thought I'd let some dog touch you?" He said with a serious tone. The girl softened her expression before it quickly changed to fright.

"Look out!"

Ichigo quickly turned to deflect a kick. He skidded back a bit as he stared at the werewolf, who was holding a snarl. "You've gotten in my way long enough, Kurosaki, it's time to put you out of your misery!" He exclaimed. Glancing back to Moka, Ichigo had an idea and moved towards her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" He asked the girl. Staring up into his eyes the girl nodded.

"Of course I do." She replied. With a smile, he reached down and took hold of her Rosary before pulling it off, the chain easily releasing the item.

A burst of energy shot upwards, allowing Moka to undergo her own transformation. With her body developing more, her hair turning silver, and her crimson irises reappearing, the woman known as Inner Moka appeared before them. The woman stared into Ichigo's eyes before moving past him. "I'm tired of this trash. Let's finish him." She said to the boy as she walked past. Nodding his head he would turn and reach in his pocket to grip his badge.

The purple gem would glow but do nothing more. He narrowed his eyes in determination as he would move to take his place by Inner's side, both entering a combat ready stance. "So beautiful! I'm going to make you my She-Wolf, and then you'll see who's the real leader of this pack!" The Werewolf smirked and dashed off, vanishing from sight. Both looked around only to be attacked with a barrage of slashes. "You expect to take me down when the full moon is out?! This is when my power is at it's best!" Gin taunted as he continued to draw blood from the two of them. Ichigo held a determined look before he saw the beast slowing down. His eyes were casted up to the sky to see the moon being covered by the clouds.

"Now!" Ichigo yelled before Moka had gripped the wrist of the Werewolf. Shocked, the beast looked at the woman.

"What?!" He roared only to look up to see the moon now gone from sight.

"I'm no one's second. I submit to none." Inner said with danger present in her voice. Pulling the beast forward she would kick him straight into the air.

"Know your place!"

It was at this point Ichigo pulled out his badge and focused his power into it. The Hogyoku gleamed a deadly purple before the energy began to take shape in the form of a familiar object that resembled a sword tsuba. With one quick throw, the blast shot forward, connecting with the beast and launching him off the side.

Cheering, Kurumu and Yukari ran over to the two. Both turned to look at one another before each of them nodded in a silent agreement that they were a good team together. Ichigo then handed the woman the Rosary before she reconnected the chain, changing back to her original self and falling into the arms of Ichigo. The male held the girl with a soft expression.

 **The Morning After**

The Yokai Times began to print off speaking of Ichigo's innocence and how Gin was the true peeping tom. The orange haired male sat back with a smile as his name was finally cleared and in the distance he watched as the Werewolf was being beaten on by the girls that attacked him. Honestly, he held no hard feelings towards the guy, and simply shrugged it off as he believed they could become good friends someday in the future. The papers sold out rather fast due to the headliner which made everyone in the club cheer.

"Ichigo." Tsukune said as he walked over to the boy. Glancing over, the teen looked down to the human boy, his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, what's up?" He questioned. The boy sighed.

"Look, recently I've been acting like a jerk towards you because of Moka… I realized that I shouldn't have been acting like that because Moka's happy… And I wanted to apologize. Can we put it behind us and try being friends?" Ichigo looked down to him and chuckled after the explanation.

"I already saw you as a friend, Tsukune, don't worry. There's no hard feelings." With a smile on both of their faces, the two clasped hands and gave a firm shake to symbolize all was forgiven.

"Hey! We should celebrate!" Moka suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Kurumu cheered on. "Yahoohoo! What should we bring?" She questioned. Tsukune was about to answer before hearing someone come up to them. All eyes focus on the new arrival. She was wearing purple thigh high socks with some sort of belt strapped on her left thigh, and instead of the normal school top, she was wearing a sweater which revealed her shoulders. A lollipop hung from her lips and her long purple hair was unkept and all over the place.

"I don't understand friendship…" She muttered.

"Uuum..." All said under their breaths. It was then she extended her hand.

"Do you have a newspaper?" She questioned. Tsukune then walked over and reached into his back pocket pulling out the newspaper and handing it to the girl. With a slight smile she looked over Tsukune. "You're much cuter than I expected..." She admitted which brought both a blush and a confused glance from the boy. With a small wave the girl would turn and walk off.

"Do you know her Tsukune?" Kurumu wondered. With a shake of his head he denied the claim.

"I can't say I do… Never mind that, we're gonna throw a great party!" He quickly changed the topic back to the original one, to which all of them cheered at the idea.

The next time in class, Ms. Nekonome had been going through roll call before she reached a name. "Ms. Shirayuki?" She called, glancing towards an empty seat. "Oh, seems she's not he-" She was cut off when the woman from earlier walked into the room, prompting shocks from all four of the Newspaper Club members. "Oh! There you are! Everyone, please welcome Mizore Shirayuki. She hasn't been able to come to school due to some.. Circumstances." She explained. However, Tsukune and Ichigo glanced to one another, both knowing what this could mean for the human boy after their earlier confrontation.

After class, the four hung around a bit longer to discuss what to bring for the party. "I have the perfect homemade treat for you Tsukune!" Kurumu said as she pounced the boy, rubbing up on his arm, who only gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh really? That sounds nice..." He said before Yukari dropped a washtub on the girls head. Closing his eyes, Ichigo nodded his head with a hint of a smile.

"Calm down guys. Let's go get the supplies for this party!" He declared. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads before leaving the room to get what they needed.

As for Tsukune well… He had a little someone trailing behind him and he quickly noticed as he felt eyes trained on him everywhere he went. Finally fed up with it, he slowly turned his head to find Mizore hiding behind a pillar while staring at him. Blinking his eyes the male flashed a nervous smile. "Oh, hey Mizore, is there something I can do for you?" He said in a cool tone. The girl then left the hiding place and walked up to him.

"I just wanted to say that I really do like your work. I got to read it while I was out of school because Ms. Nekonome would bring me copies. I wanted to show you some of my ideas." She said before pulling out a small scrapbook, flipping through to the page to show where his articles were mentioned with some scribbles about her ideas involved.

"Oh wow..." He said to himself as he read over it. But his flattered expression slowly changed to one of slight terror. The comments slowly began to become obsessive and affectionate for him.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_ He mentally freaked out as the girl slowly formed a smile.

"I can relate to it because you write from the view of the weak and helpless. You're feel the same loneliness as I do, Tsukune…" She finished before grabbing his arm. "Here, come with me." She whispered to him. With a slow nod, the boy followed the woman out the door, a terrified expression being the last thing people saw.

…

At the pond, the girl picked up a rock and threw it across the lake, watching as it skipped along the water a total of nine times. With a cheer, the girl threw her hands up in the air. Tsukune smiled and clapped. "Great job, Mizore, but I gotta start heading back." He was about to turn and leave before feeling the woman grasp his arm.

"I can't let you do that, Tsukune." She said as her tone slowly grew more serious.

 _I'm missing the party..!_ He thought while inwardly freaking out once again. "I know those articles were about Moka, and I can't tell you what will happen to her if you don't stay with me." She threatened. Tsukune's eyes widened at the words. "All you have to do is stay with me and be mine."

Back at the club room, Ichigo and Moka had brought the snacks and begun to decorate. "This is going to be such a great time!" Moka exclaimed. The male looked back to her with a soft smile before nodding in agreement.

"Definitely. It's nice being able to spend time with everyone outside of school, especially you, Moka." He admitted. The girl blushed and suppressed a smile as she kept setting everything up.

"I wonder where everyone is…" Moka said as the time passed by. But suddenly, the temperature dropped to a near freezing level. Glancing to the door they caught notice of the Shirayuki girl standing there.

"You can wait all day, but Tsukune isn't coming." She said in a dark tone. Water dripped from her fingers which brought a look of confusion from the two.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked and tried to advance toward her, but Mizore quickly rose her hand and released a blast of ice at the male, freezing all of his being.

"Ichigo!" Moka cried before she was silenced, the woman pouncing on the Akashiya with her hands tight around her neck. She squeezed down harder and harder.

"If I get rid of you then I can finally have Tsukune to myself." Moka slapped the woman, only to be shocked by the broken ice. "I'm actually just a puppet. Did I do a good job?" She asked in a mocking tone. "It's time for you to die." Raising her hand it slowly formed to that of a blade, prompting a scream from the Akashiya.

"ICHIGO!"

Back at the pond, the water was frozen solid with Tsukune tossed on top of it. "What exactly are you?" He asked the woman with fear evident in his tone. The woman walked towards him with a smile on her lips.

"I'm a Yuki-Onna, a snow woman. I can control the ice." She stated before freezing Tsukune's feet to the water. "I'm lonely, Tsukune, and I know you are too. We can warm each others frozen hearts.." She said as she took another step closer. The males face expressed pure terror.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out to him. Glancing back, he saw both Moka and Kurumu flying in, along with Ichigo appearing from the clearing. "Let him go!" Ichigo demanded. Mizore only stared at the trio with a look of confusion.

"I thought I ordered my puppet to kill you." She directed this to Moka, in which the succubus answered for her.

"I arrived in time and saved her, and I had to lose my cake I made special for Tsukune, which really pisses me off!" She yelled down to the snow woman. With a blank stare the girl shot ice towards them to raise an ice wall, but instead of trapping them, Kurumu released Moka so she could break Tsukune free. Ichigo had dodged the attack and ran out onto the lake, trying not to slip in the process.

Angered, Mizore formed another blade and charged Moka, but both girls were met with a surprise when Ichigo stood between them holding up his badge as a small shield. He pushed the woman back with sheer force, taking a defensive position in front of Moka. Tsukune then stood and walked to the Shirayuki female. "I'm _not_ lonely, Mizore. I have my friends." He stated to the girl. Furious, the woman released a scream of anguish before disappearing in a flurry of snow.

"Um, guys, I hate to say this but.. Mizore just left. So the frozen water won't hold us!" Kurumu barely had time to finish the sentence before the ice began to crack.

"… Shit."

Ichigo muttered this before all four of them fell in the water.

 **Newspaper Club**

Sitting around the table, all four of the members sat with blankets around them, although Ichigo and Moka shared a blanket as a way to both get closer to one another and for her to warm up faster. But secretly, when no one paid attention to them, Moka bit Ichigo's neck. This was perfect seeing as Kurumu was going on a rampage.

"I can't believe Frosty the Snow Skank ruined my cake! I worked so hard on that..." She grumbled to herself. Yukari stood with her arms crossed as she watched the girl.

"Man, you guys are acting like a bunch of old people..." She commented. It was then a commotion began to rise up outside. All standing up they would quickly run over to the door to find Ms. Nekonome panicking right outside.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked. The Neko looked to them before speaking in a slightly shrill voice.

"Miss Shirayuki got herself in a lot of trouble!"

All of the Newspaper Club had been escorted to the Faculty Lounge as they wanted to know what happened. When they arrived the math teacher, Ms. Ririko, had been standing with a few of the school staff discussing how to find the snow woman. She turned their attention to the students a second after they walked inside.

"What happened?" Tsukune questioned. Ririko pushed her glasses up her nose before answering the question.

"Mr. Kotsubo was attacked by Ms. Shirayuki. He's currently hospitalized. The other teachers are out looking for her, and she will be expelled the moment she is found." Everyone was taken aback by the news.

"Is there any proof?" Ichigo asked before Ririko nodded.

"He identified her as the attacker." She replied.

Kurumu nodded her head before turning to the group. "It would make sense, she probably lost it after the rejection, which fits her personality type really well."

"Oh man, this is all my fault..." Tsukune mumbled, "I'm going to go find her!" He decided. The choice made Kurumu and Yukari nearly freak out.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" They tried to reason with him. Moka looked to him before Ichigo with pleading eyes. He turned his head to the human boy with a nod.

"I'm with ya. We'll do it together." The teen said with a smile.

Tsukune nodded his head. "Thanks."

Moka, however, grabbed the boys hand which prompted him to look back at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He reassured her before leaning down to kiss her cheek. Her cheeks flushed immediately at the action. Although she was against the idea she knew that Ichigo could handle himself.

The two ran past Gin who was just entering the room, him quickly sidestepping to avoid being ran over. Kurumu looked to Moka with a small teasing smirk.

"Ooooh~ You two are so cute!" She said which made Moka blush even more.

"Shush..." She muttered. The Werewolf walked in but received glares.

"Whoa wait, before you do anything, I got these pictures. It'll make a really awesome scoop!"

Ichigo and Tsukune had run all the way out to the cliffs where they found Mizore standing there overlooking the ocean. "Mizore!" The human called out. She turned to look at the two but mainly focused her attention on Aono. "Mr. Kotsubo is on the hospital right now and the teachers are out looking for you… They plan to expel you once they find you. Were you that upset?… Maybe if you go and apologize to him right now they'll overlook this whole thing..."

The woman stared at him and slowly begun to shake and laugh. She was becoming hysterical at this point. Both Ichigo and Tsukune looked confused before the woman spoke. "I thought you would understand me… But at this point, it seems like no one will!" She screamed before summoning a flurry of snow. Both of them covered their faces with their arms to protect their faces from the barrage.

"Ichigo! Tsukune!" The two turned to see the three girls approaching them. They quickly reached them and pulled out the photos that Gin had taken, revealing that Mizore was being attacked by Kotsubo. "She wasn't doing it on purpose, he tried molesting her and she defended herself!" Yukari said to the two.

"Oh no..." Tsukune, feeling awful, turned to Mizore and tried getting closer. "Mizore! I'm so sorry for blaming you for this! Please forgive me!" Anger and rage filled the Snow Woman's vision.

"Leave me alone! Stay away!" She screamed.

All the negative emotions that she felt caused the snow storm to rage even more. Slowly rising from the ground were more ice puppets, their hands slowly shifting into large knives, while Mizore sat on the sideline and laughed maniacally. Underneath her feet, the cliffside began to crumble, causing her to fall. She was met with surprise when she felt someone grab hold of her wrist. When she gazed up she found Tsukune holding her up.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Wait, Mizore, back at the pond. What I meant was that I wasn't lonely _because_ of my friends, and I want you to be one of them..." Tsukune said with a smile on his lips.

The ice puppets turned to look at him before speaking in unison, "Liar, you would die for her if you were her real friend." Mizore looked down.

"I'm sorry… I don't have anymore control over them! They're acting on their own!" It was then that Ichigo pulled out his badge and released the energy once more, this time, it took the form of a large blade. The energy he released caused small fissures to show within the puppets which brought widened eyes from the girls. With his eyes narrowed he charged the ice puppets, where two of them shot ice daggers at him while the second began to battle him. But it was going to be too overwhelming for the combatant. Once he kicked the one battling him away, he was hit by the shards, staggering back from the injuries.

"Ichigo!" Moka screamed before running over to him. She put her arms around him to keep him from falling back. "Pull my Rosary! Let me help you!" She said in a hasty fashion, to which he obliged, this being seen by him moving his hand over to the item and pulling it off the chain.

The cute and innocent version of Moka vanished in an instant as her inner vampire awakened. With anger flaring in her crimson red eyes, the woman sat Ichigo down before standing.

"How dare you attack my friends?! You insolent child! This is pathetic!" She stated. Her aura leaked out from her being, easily cracking and shattering the ice puppets. Kurumu looked shocked by this.

"How did she do that?!" Yukari looked to the blue haired woman before focusing back on Moka.

"Her monster energy is much more powerful than Mizore's. And seeing Ichigo hurt must have increased it…"

The silver haired beauty walked over and grabbed Tsukune by his collar before yanking both him and the Yuki-Onna up. She tossed them both over to the side before walking over to Mizore. "Don't talk about dying if you haven't even begun to live your life." To get her point across, she twirled on her heel and connected her foot with the girl, shooting her back a bit. Looking up to the sky, Mizore spoke.

"Thank you.. For the advice..." She muttered before falling unconscious. The last thought she had was thinking Moka's kick didn't kill her, but for some reason, she was glad for it.

They were later seen wrapped in blankets once again, other than Gin and Ms. Nekonome, who was smiling at them all.

"Thank you for saving Mizore everyone." She praised them, while Tsukune nodded his head.

"We're glad we were able to do something." Moka had curled up against Ichigo with a smile while he had his arm wrapped around her. Kurumu and Yukari smiled as they watched the two of them.

"You two really are adorable together." Yukari states before blushing as her mind took over. "Maybe I could have passionate love with Ichigo and Moka..." She muttered to herself. Catching it, Ichigo looked at the witch rather surprised as he didn't expect her to ever think like that.

"You're just a child, what the hell is with you?..."

Kurumu giggled and looked to Tsukune, expecting him to be upset, but he instead held a smile himself.

Just then, the room temperature dropped, everyone looking around until they found the ice woman at the door. Tsukune saw and let out a small yelp. Moka looked up and saw her purple hair was shorter. "Oh, you cut your hair!" She pointed out. The woman reached over and tugged on a small strand, looking it over for a moment.

"Yea, I feel reborn, so I decided that cutting it would finalize that feeling." She said this with a light smile.

"Oh man, Mizore, you really are photogenic." He smiled and took her picture with a nod.

"Hey Gin, good job on getting those pictures, we wouldn't have been able to prove Mizore innocent." Kurumu said with a smile. The Werewolf smiled and adjusted his tie pridefully.

"All in a days work for a dedicated photographer!" He said only to have a picture fall out of his pocket. Picking it up, Kurumu looked over the photo, Moka and Yukari leaning over to look over it.

It was of girls changing clothes again! Scowling, Kurumu and Yukari closed in on him. "Now now, it's not what you think, honestly!" He attempted to defend himself before being pummeled by the girls.

"You should have actually saved Mizore instead of taking your damn pictures!" Kurumu exclaimed. With a soft chuckle, Ichigo looked down to Moka, who returned the smile.

"Hey, Ichigo.. Can I?..." He already knew what she meant. With a nod of his head the male tilted his head to the side before she leaned up and bit down. Mizore grew close to Tsukune, unbeknownst to him, and continued staring up at him until he finally noticed.

A scream could then be heard from inside the Newspaper Club.

* * *

 **Oh man! Thank you everyone for all your support! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I decided to write one of the longest chapters and mix the introductions of Ginei and Mizore! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave one of those lovely reviews!**


	7. Realization in the Darkness

**Wow, it's been quite the hiatus, hasn't it? I need to apologize for that. A lot of life happened all at once and I had no time to sit down and write. From work, to family related issues, to trying to wrap up school, and everything in between.. Plus I might've forgotten my account password...**

 **But now I'm finally settled! I can return to this wonderful story! I can't believe how much popularity it continues to gain. I never expected that this could've happened! Thank you all so much for your undying support. Truthfully, it does mean a lot to me.**

 **And now, we will finally continue with Ichigo and the gang!**

 **Two months later...**

 **Yokai Academy; Bus Stop**

Spring break!

Ever since the induction of Mizore to their newspaper club, things had been running rather smoothly. The tensions between the boys had died down, albeit friendly competition naturally sparked and it was a race to get the best story possible for the next publishing of their media outlet. Tsukune and Moka had resolved the conflicting feelings and resorted to being close friends rather than anything more. And yet, while that may have yielded positive results for them…

It also did for the other girls.

"Hey, get off of him, he's mine!" Screamed the fiery succubus, who had her arms clutched tightly around the waist of the human male, whom had been in a tight three-way lock.

Yukari Sendo, the witchling of the group, had launched herself unto his back to hold him in a koala-like hold while Mizore Shirayuki, their resident Yuki-Onna, had hold of both arms. It was like watching siblings battle over their favored barbie doll.

The agonized wails of the boy echoed from the group of four. Ichigo had stood there with his arms crossed, a tired sigh passing through his lips, whilst his chocolate orbs focused upon the interaction. It really was petty to see this happen _every_ morning. On the way to class. At lunch. After school. At the club. It was ENDLESS.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" The velvet words of the vampire, Moka Akashiya, graced the air behind him. Sudden flares of crimson shot forth throughout his being.

He'd never thought he'd be caught off guard by her. However, he was quick to regain his composure, taking a deep breath before gesturing forward.

"They're at it again. At this point, I don't know how long he can take it. How he's kept his limbs attached to him is a mystery to me…" Ichigo muttered, to which Moka had let out a short laugh, shaking her head slow.

"He is a really sweet boy. Are you jealous? You can barely go a few seconds without getting oogled by one of the girls in the school." Moka said, however, her features betrayed her. Her brows furrowed slightly and her lips had become pursed. This brought the orange haired male to raise a brow in both wonder and amusement.

"And, tell me, how have you noticed? You keeping an eye out for me? Don't want me getting snatched away or somethin'?" With a light nudge, the girl had grown a beet red and begun to wave her hands frantically.

"W-What? I just look around and see it, that's all!" With that, she looked down and stamped her foot, her fingers fidgeting before her in order to calm her frantic state.

"O-Ow! Girls, c'mon, please!" Tsukune had called out once more before finally ripping free of them. And by ripping, there was literally ripping. His collar had a few chunks tore out and his sleeves had been tattered a bit. They were being rather vicious today.

"My, my, rather violent today kiddos? Well there's no room for that where we're going!"

The cheerful tone of Shizuka Nekonome had flooded all senses, each pair of eyes in the group soon finding places upon the neko, whom had been approaching them with the remaining member of the club, Ginei Morioka.

"Going? Where are we going?" Yukari piped up.

It was obviously a trip and one that would be a good while. The obvious hints? Shizuka had asked for them to pack up a bag of personal effects that could last a few days. The only question was: Where?

"The Human World!"

" **The Floating Fortress"; Fairy Tail Headquarters**

Within the confines of the massive compound resided a science ward. The entirety was given to the strange man known as Aizen for his research in both unlocking the restricted parts of his mind while also working upon the severed object within his chest. The only hints he could be going off of had been the random flashbacks that ranged from a large table, decorated with multiple entities clad in white, while others had shown him standing amongst the rubble of a city with beings of higher power attempting to battle him or him sat before an orb colored in purple. He believed this item in question to be the one embedded within his chest.

However, the theories that had been swirling about his mind had finally come to fruition. Sitting before a large board with multiple formulas mixed with random sentences, Aizen had felt a smug sense of accomplishment wash over him, as he would then take a few steps back to look at his work.

"If my calculations are correct, then…"

With a muttering soon slipping off to silence, the man had soon closed his eyes, deep within his psyche in order to develop his current theory farther than before. Within a few moments, a velvet glow began to illuminate the room, filling it with an immense amount of pressure. In fact, it was tremendous enough for headaches or vertigo to begin affecting various members of the criminal organization.

Even their head, Gyokuro Shuzen, had felt this disturbance within the air. The woman clenched her teeth together in irritation. She'd been dealing with the antics of this mad man for quite some time to no avail. In actuality, she had lost more on this investment rather than gained.

"Bastard… Mind splitting headaches, taking my men and creating strange monsters out of them, making me look like a pure fool before my men… I'm tired of this! I'm ending it!"

The woman stood with a rival energy of her own soon flooding forth. The other Yokai captains had given a look of complete compliance. They would not dare tangle with the legendary S-Class. She was on a far higher plane of power than they could ever dream, and they had known this, of course. There was no stopping the might of Gyokuro when she had set her mind forth.

Treading forth with rage and malice filling her eyes, crimson irides gleamed a dangerous glow upon the opening of the door to the science ward, although they had soon subsided when they had focused upon the three foreign beings kneeled before Aizen.

"Oh, dear Gyokuro, I must apologize for not informing you of my newfound discovery."

Turning to face her now, his features had seemed to be more… Confident. He boasted a new sense of poise that the Shuzen was nearly unable to recognize him. He had been a recluse, hiding away within the halls of this ward to discover his identity, and now it seemed that had all flipped within a mere moment.

"Aizen, these regularly scheduled headaches are lovely and all, but if they happen again I must inform you that I will obliterate you with no hesitation." There came that signature smile. One that nearly screamed turncoat.

"Oh, you've no need for threats, for I've finally cracked the case behind this odd crystal. You see, long ago, I had a hand in creating this object before you. I had dubbed it the Hogyoku. It had one purpose: to grant the deepest desires of those around it. I had simply craved to know my past. It was relatively successful. However, I believe due to it being incomplete, I was only to gain a select few memories. I know who I am, what I had done… And who is responsible for this ordeal."

It was then his tone had taken a darker meaning. A hidden undertone that had, for some reason, sent shivers down the spine of the vampire. It was a pleasant tingle. With an intrigued smirk, she took a step forward, but fell short upon sending her gaze to the silent three behind him. They appeared to be statues, or even, empty husks. Raising a brow, she soon gazed over to him, who had instantly realized the query within the air.

"These three here shall be my salvation and your greatest weapons. I have brought forth the three warriors that had managed to do devastating damage to those who have wronged me. Especially against him… Now, rise…"

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Yammy Llargo"

"Nnoitra Gilga."

The three in question had soon rose with empty gazes boring into the Shuzen. With a hearty chuckle soon echoing throughout the vocal chords of the transcended Shinigami. He now stood before Gyokuro with a devious gleam formed within his hues.

"Might I request a few… Test subjects?"

 **The Human World**

It had turned out that this trip was both for relaxation and work. The purpose behind this was to gain interesting articles on the Human World to inform the student body of Yokai Academy. Things such as fashion, culinary experiences, and even possible run-in's with some human's had been covered as acceptable writings.

"Oh, man! I'm finally home!" Tsukune exclaimed happily, his face glued to the window while watching the trees and buildings whiz by, excitement plastered all over his expression.

"Home?" Kurumu commented with a bewildered look upon her features. Moka instantly had straightened up, her practically leaping over Ichigo now as the two sat beside one another, for the vampire to nervously laugh in order to gain the blue haired woman's attention.

"He was raised here by his parents. They wanted to try and blend him into the human world early, but felt more comfortable sending him to Yokai Academy! He's just been away from here for a while, that's all!"

All eyes soon fell to the Akashiya. How had she known that? Ichigo especially wondered this. It wasn't anything to be jealous over. They had gotten pretty close since everything boiled over. Maybe he spilled the beans about where he came from?

That must be nice… To have an idea of where he was. Where he had been. Whom he had known. What he'd experienced. The best Ichigo had gotten from any of these strange visions was that he was someone far from an ordinary human being. He was similar to these people, these… Yokai. He contained something powerful within him. He just needed to figure out what he, and it, was.

"Y-Yeah! I've just missed my parents, y'know? Maybe I can give them a call sometime!" Tsukune sheepishly admitted while rubbing his neck hastily. Once the suspicious glares had subsided, the bus slowed itself, stopping by a beach area.

"Oh, man… That looks incredible." Kurumu said with wonder in her hues.

Mizore could've shot daggers at the idea of how hot it might've been on that mound of sand.

Yukari was sitting in her seat drooling. She'd been thinking of a… Well… Very perverted fantasy including Tsukune, Ichigo, and Moka.

Ginei had sat in his seat with the same expression as the young witch. Although it was mostly over the busty beauties that sauntered about on the beach.

"All right, boys and girls! Let's go have some fun!"

 **All righty! That wraps up this chapter! The funny thing is, I had a bunch of these written out to post way back when, but I think the application holding all of that data got deleted somehow. But! That means we have a fresh start!**

 **As always, please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
